Mi loca familia
by RememberJustAMemory
Summary: -No te asustes Edward, mi familia no muerde- "si como no, cuando lo vean le van a saltar como lobos hambrientos" pense- Tu no te preocupes-sonrió-tu familia no puede ser muy mala –No sabes lo que dices, no la conoces-asegure
1. Epilogo

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M**

**Epilogo**

**Pequeño accidente.**

**Bella POV.**

Y aquí estaba yo, devuelta a Forks. Un pequeño pueblo perdido en alguna parte del mapa de Washington (noten mi tono poco entusiasta). Me mudaba con mi hermano Jasper y Charlie, mi padre; quienes me ayudarían a no volverme loca en este pequeño lugar.

_Al menos me mudo con personas tranquilas_, pensé para mí misma; no sé qué haría si Jasper o Charlie fueran personas hiperactivas o muy alocadas, ya con Renée me bastaba.

Llegue al pequeño aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana, e inmediatamente vi a Jasper, quien me hacía señas para que me acercara, estaba muy feliz de verlo, teníamos unos cinco meses sin vernos, desde navidad para ser exactos, y con Renée y el resto de la familia acaparándolo, tampoco fue que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

– ¡Hola! – dije alegremente. Me coloque de puntillas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla; Jasper era alto, cualquiera que nos viera diría que no éramos hermanos puesto que teníamos una gran diferencia de altura y, su pelo y ojos eran de color miel, en cambio yo los tenia marrones.

– Que bueno verte, hermanita – me saludo Jasper con un abrazo – ahora vámonos a la casa; Charlie está preparando el desayuno.

– En ese caso vamos – dije algo sorprendida – quiero ver a Charlie haciendo ese intento de cocinar – me reí un poco. Después de eso tenía pensado tomar una ducha y descansar un buen rato.

Llegamos rápidamente a casa y Charlie nos recibió con huevos fritos y tocino. Algo sencillo pero me pareció un muy lindo gesto. Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo. No lo había visto desde el verano pasado, cuando Jasper decidió ir a la universidad de Washington a estudiar psicología.

Nos pusimos al corriente; de cómo le estaba yendo a Jasper en la universidad, de que yo comenzaría el lunes en la escuela de Forks (cosa que no me entusiasmaba demasiado) y de que Charlie actualmente anda aburrido en su trabajo.

Dos horas después de mi llegada me excuse, necesitaba un baño. Ya dentro del baño me relaje lo mas que pude; al menos hoy era sábado, por lo que tendría dos días para desempacar y dormir.

Estuve hora y media en el baño, me vestí y empecé a desempacar. A las una de la tarde, aproximadamente, vi a una cabeza rubia asomar por la puerta.

– ¿Se puede? – pregunto.

– Claro Jasper, ¿qué te ofrece?

– Simplemente te quería decir que será mejor que descanses ahora, Alice te quiere conocer, por lo que iremos al parque en la noche.

– ¿Alice? – en realidad no recordaba a una Alice.

– Tú sabes, mi novia.

– Ahh – exclame acordándome – cierto, no sé cómo se me olvido – admití un tanto apenada – ¿no será mejor mañana?

– Bueno… era hoy en el parque, o mañana temprano para ir de compras – se encogió de hombros – si de verdad quieres mañana, le diré a Alice que quieres ir de compras…

– ¿A qué hora me necesitas? – lo interrumpí; él sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que las compras no era mi actividad favorita.

– A las 5:30.

– Está bien – suspire.

– Bien, ahora te dejare descansar – y cerro mi puerta.

Estuve el resto de la tarde descansando. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que era indiferente al hecho de que iba a conocer a la novia de mi hermano; esta sería que la primera vez que conocería a una novia suya. Claro que había tenido otras novias, pero decía que era nada sin relevancia y que cuando realmente se enamorara me la presentaría.

Eso significaba que o Jasper estaba realmente enamorado, o Alice sabia como convérselo.

A las 5:30 como habíamos acordado, ya estaba lista. Aunque parezca imposible no hacía mucho frio, por lo que me puse una camisa no muy abrigadora y unos jeans. Baje y vi que Jasper ya estaba esperándome en la puerta.

– Jasper, ¿no va a venir nadie más? – pregunte, no me gustaba los malos tercios.

– No estoy seguro – admitió – no sé si Alice querrá llevar a sus hermanos… lo más probable es que si – me sonrió, sabiendo lo que me preocupaba – conociéndola querrá ser tu mejor amiga de una vez. No te sorprendas si se pone un tanto efusiva.

– ¿Y cómo te enredaste con alguien tan animado? –Jasper era una de las personas más tranquilas que he conocido. Suele salir pocas veces a fiestas u cosas por el estilo.

Nos montábamos en su carro, un Mercedes, usado que compro con sus ahorros.

– La conocí en la cafetería de la universidad – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – era época de exámenes, por lo que no estaba en mi mejor momento, sabes cómo me pongo con ese tipo de cosas, me estreso y ando de humor… pero al entrar al local me sonrió, y aunque parezca extraño, eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para que el estrés se alejara de mi, le devolví la sonrisa; entonces se levanto y me dijo que tomara asiento, acepte con justo, nos quedamos conversando por horas; nunca había conocido a alguien así, con quien me sintiera tan cercano, además de ti.

– Amor a primera vista – deduje.

– Algo así – rio entre dientes – se podía usar ese concepto ya que no hay uno mejor – suspiro – nos hicimos novios dos semanas después.

– ¿Y no crees que van muy rápido? – fui incapaz de no preguntar.

– Quizás – asintió – pero los sentimientos que he tenido con Alice no lo es tenido con ninguna otra chica, ella sin duda alguna, es especial.

– Estás enamorado – no fue una pregunta.

– Y no solo soy yo – continuo – puedo verlo en la forma que me habla, en la que me mira; la simple energía que irradia muestra cuanto me ama – Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Su mirada era soñadora, estaba segura que estaba recordando cuando se conocieron.

Estaba tan feliz por verlo tan enamorado, y que, además, ese amor era correspondido.

– ¿Y cómo son sus hermanos? – pregunte un momento después.

– Emmett es un niño en un cuerpo de oso – rio – es el mayor con 21 años. Edward es completamente diferente, es el más tranquilo de los tres; tiene 18 y va en tu año, por lo que es posible que lo veas muy seguido en la escuela.

Ya estábamos llegando al parque, era grande si lo comparábamos con el pueblo; había niños de todas las edades jugando por allí, familias haciendo picnics, y parejas paseando tomados de las manos. Tenía un área central donde los niños podían jugar en vigilancia de sus padres y varios caminos de cemento para pasear entre los árboles. Había varios kioscos, y hasta un local de alquiler de bicicletas. Quizás podía montar un rato mientras los esperábamos…

– Voy a alquilar una bicicleta mientras esperas – le dije a Jasper.

– Por supuesto… pero ten cuidado – me dijo intentando parecer severo.

– Ya no soy una niñita – y acorde con la oración, le saque la lengua.

– Pero una niña tiene más equilibrio que tú – refuto.

No respondí. Me fui caminando hasta el local, alquile una bicicleta, me monte y empecé a pedalear, sonreí al sentir el aire en mi cara, esto siempre me relajaba; y hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Empecé a dar vueltas por el parque, luego de un rato pude divisar a Jasper, quien estaba hablando con una chica; era menuda, con el pelo corto negro y muy linda. Se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían, parecían 2 tontos enamorados. Y eso eran. Mi sonrisa se acentuó.

Jasper levanto la vista hasta donde yo estaba, y una cara de miedo y preocupación sustituyo su sonrisa.

– ¡Bella! ¡Mira hacia el frente! – me grito

En un acto reflejo mire hacia el frente, estaba tan concentrada mirando a mi hermano que se me olvido que todavía estaba pedaleando, y a muy alta velocidad. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar al chico que iba en bicicleta chocar contra mí. Y luego… nada.


	2. El ángel

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**El ángel.**

**Edward POV.**

– ¡Edward! – Grito Alice desde su cuarto - ¡ven aquí, ahora!

Gruñí. ¿Es que esa duende no me podía dejar en paz? Tenia que molestarme cuando estaba tranquilo y descansando en mí cuarto. Me pare de mi cama, donde estaba acostado; camine hasta su cuarto y entre.

– ¿Si querida hermana? – pregunte, con tanto sarcasmo como me fue posible. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, esperándome.

– Quiero que vengas conmigo y con Emmett al parque, hoy – no pidió, ordeno

– ¿Y cuan es el prepósito, si se puede saber? – no tenia ánimos de malgastar mi tarde en el parque, con una parejita que le presta la menor atención al mundo (Alice y Jasper) y un hermano mayor con una mentalidad total de un niño de 5 años (Emmett).

– Hoy llega Bella, la hermana menor de Jasper, por lo que quiero que todos vallamos a conocerla.

Lo pensé por un instante, no tenía mucho que hacer hoy, y discutir con Alice siempre me ha parecido un caso perdido, así que no tenía muchas opciones.

– Está bien – acorde con un suspiro - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

– En una hora – sus ojos brillaron de alegría por la victoria tan fácil – así que báñate.

– Si mama – dije con exagerado sarcasmo y salí de la habitación.

Me bañe, como Alice me ordeno. Teníamos una jerarquía extraña entre hermanos; Alice parecía más la hermana mayor, con su tono mandón, que Emmett; él parecía más el hermano menor, siempre se comportaba como un niño, y yo prefiero estar en segundo plano, donde puedo estar completamente tranquilo.

Al salir del baño encontré un conjunto de ropa tirado en la cama (cortesía de Alice). Me vestí, esto ya era costumbre así que ya no discutíamos por eso; total Alice siempre ganaba. Baje las escaleras. Alice y Emmett ya estaban esperándome.

– Bien – dijo Alice en cuento baje – ahora vámonos.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi volvo y arrancamos.

– ¿Cómo será la hermana de Jasper? – pregunto Emmett un momento después.

– No lo sé – respondió Alice – según lo que me conto Jasper, es muy reservada, pero terca como mula, le encanta la música y leer. Tiene 18 y va en ultimo con Edward… es todo lo que se.

– Es parecida a ti, Edward – me dijo Emmett – quizás puedan ser buena pareja.

– Emmett, ya tengo a Alice, que se cree Cupido, como para que tu también te metas.

– Pero si es la verdad – se defendió - ¿Cuántas chicas conoces que tenga los mismos gustos que tú?

– Conozco a muchas.

– ¿Qué sean de tu edad, bonitas y te gusten? – pregunto escéptico.

– No sabes si es bonita o si me gustara.

– Te gustara – aseguro Alice.

– ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

– No es necesario, lo sé – aseguro.

– Si Alice, tú y tú sexto sentido lo saben todo – rodé los ojos.

– Por supuesto – dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado el sarcasmo en mi voz. Alice de pequeña tenía una pequeña obsesión con el futuro. Y, aunque odiara admitirlo, casi siempre acierta.

Ya estábamos llegando al parque; estacione y salí del carro.

– ¿Dónde dijo Jasper que nos encontráramos? – le pregunte a Alice.

– En las bicicletas – respondió.

– Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Nos apremio Emmett – ¡quiero manejar bicicleta! – dicho esto, salió corriendo hasta el local.

– ¿En serio que es hermano nuestro? – Le pregunte a Alice – no parece tener la misma capacidad mental que nosotros.

– Mama dice que así era el abuelo – dijo con la cabeza algo ladeada.

– Será – me encogí de hombros.

Caminamos hasta el local. Pude ver a Emmett ya montándose en una bicicleta. Puse los ojos en blanco.

No me había percatado de Jasper, hasta que Alice salió corriendo a sus brazos, sonreí. Alice, siempre tan alegre y cariñosa.

– ¡Hola! – exclamo Alice.

– Hola amor – dijo Jasper dándole un beso a Alice.

– Hola Jasper – dije cuando se separaron.

– Hola Edward – saludo.

– ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – dijo Alice emocionada mirando a los lados buscándola.

– Ahora viene, fue a dar una vuelta en bicicleta – respondió Jasper.

– Iré a comprar algo para toma – dije dejando a la parejita sola.

Fui al kiosco más cercano, me senté en una de las de las sillas que había allí. Pedí un refresco, que me entregaron rápidamente. Tenía una buena vista del parque. Me encantaba este lugar, desde pequeño Esme nos traía a mí y a mis hermanos. A pesar de haber mucha gente era un lugar muy familiar, todas las personas estaba en su propio mundo, nadie se preocupaba que estabas haciendo.

Estaba observando a las familias recoger a sus niños cuando la vi.

Era una chica; la chica más bella que había visto, el viento jugaba con su cabello largo, lacio y castaño. Tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios carnosos, estaba montada en una bicicleta. Su figura era esbelta, también pequeña, no tanto como Alice, pero no pasaba del 1,65. Nunca la había visto en mi vida cosa rara, porque pese a que no llevaba un año en el pueblo, conocía a todos los jóvenes… al menos que fuese una turista o fuese a la universidad… hice una mueca, si fuese a la universidad no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella…

En ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho, donde estaban Jasper y Alice; una hermosa y cariñosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Eso me extraño, ¿Por qué sonreía al ver un par de desconocidos? ¿Acaso los conocía? ¿De dónde seria?

Observe a Jasper, quien justamente estaba volteando la cabeza hacia donde estaba la chica, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, que se le borro al instante. Gire hacia la chica nuevamente, y pude ver a Emmett, quien iba en la misma dirección de la chica.

– ¡Bella! ¡Mira hacia el frente! – oí gritar Jasper.

Rápidamente ella volteo la cabeza hacia el frente donde estaba Emmett; intentaron frenar, pero reaccionaron demasiado tarde, la chica salió disparada hacia el frente, mientras que Emmett caía de espalda; ella intento cubrirse la cara pero cayo contra el asfalto, golpeándose así toda la parte derecha del cuerpo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Salí disparado a ayudarla, Emmett se levanto del suelo limpiando el polvo.

– ¡Mierda! – gruño Emmett al ver una horrorosa herida en el codo.

Lo ignore. Al agacharme al lado de la chica me di cuenta que tenia la mejilla algo ensangrentada y todo el brazo derecho. Estaba inconsciente.

– ¿Bella está bien? – pregunto Jasper preocupado llegando a mi lado.

– ¡Alice! – La llame, ignorando a Jasper – trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios – le indique, lanzándole las llaves del carro.

– ¿Está bien? – Me insistió Jasper.

– Hasta donde se – respondí rápidamente – solo tiene raspones en la cara y el brazo – le señale sus heridas – lo que realmente me preocupa es que esta inconsciente.

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea moverla?

– No sé, parece que no tiene lastimado el cuello o algún hueso, lo mejor será que la llevemos al hospital donde esta Carlisle – sugerí.

Jasper asintió. Alice llego con el botiquín. La chica estaba empezando a sangrar un poco más; limpie las heridas con gasa, cuando acabe Jasper la cargó en sus brazos.

– Vamos al hospital – nos apremio

– Jasper, ¿ella es tu hermana? – pregunto Emmett.

– Si, y espero que este bien… – respondió – Emmett llévate mi carro yo voy con Edward en el volvo, es más rápido.

– Bien – asintió

– Yo también espero que este bien, Jasper – le dije.

**Bella POV**

Poco a poco me fui despertando, me sentía adormilada, pero con un leve dolor de cabeza. Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue un ángel, un chico con extraño cabello de color cobrizo y los ojos verdes más profundos que allá visto. Era el hombre más guapo que en mi vida vi.

¿Había muerto? Si paso la eternidad con aquel joven de ojos verdes no me molestaría para nada estar muerta.

– ¡Jasper! – Exclamo el ángel - ¡Bella ya despertó!

Espera un momento… ¿el ángel conoce a Jasper? ¿Qué hace Jasper aquí? Moví mi cabeza intentando ver dónde diablos me hallaba; estaba acostada en una camilla, en un cuarto de tres paredes blancas y una cortina del mismo color. Jasper estaba en una esquina del cuarto, sentado en una silla plástica y una chica en sus piernas, que reconocí como la chica que estaba con él en el parque.

– Bella –Jasper suspiro con alivio.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunte desorientada ¿Por qué cada vez que hago algún deporte termino en la sala de emergencias?

– Chocaste con el idiota de Emmett cuando manejabas bicicleta – respondió la chica pequeña – soy Alice Cullen, es un placer, Bella – me sonrió – el es mi hermano – dijo mirando al chico de pelo cobrizo – y lastimosamente, también con quien chocaste es mi hermano – dijo lo ultimo con un mueca.

– Edward – dijo el joven a mi lado, tendiéndome la mano.

– Bella – dije de igual forma estirando mi mano para tomársela; pero en vez de sacudirla se llevo mi mano a sus labios y la besó. Me sonroje. Nunca nadie había tenido esos detalles conmigo. De reojo vi a los ojos avellanas de Alice brillar.

Fije mi mirada en mi brazo y pude ver con algo de asombro la delicada venda que le cubría gran parte del brazo.

– ¿Como estoy? –pregunte, refiriéndome a las vendas.

– Tienes unas heridas en el brazo y la mejilla derecha – explico Edward tocando la gasa que tenía en la mejilla, de la cual todavía no había sido consciente. Sentí mis mejillas todavía más calientes si es posible – y te diste un golpe en la cabeza pero nada serio.

En ese momento llego un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, que reconocí como la persona con quien había chocado, Emmett seguramente, tenía el pelo corto, rizado y de color oscuro, con unos ojos avellana como los de Alice y una mueca en los labios. Detrás de él entro un doctor igual de alto pero más delgado, pelo rubio y ojos oscuros; miraba burlón a Emmett. No sé porque pero tenía un gran parecido con Edward en cuanto a las facciones de la cara.

– Me alegra que allá despertado – dijo el doctor mirándome a mi – fue un golpe algo fuerte aunque nada de qué preocuparse ¿Cómo se siente?

– Bien – respondí educadamente.

– ¿No le duele la cabeza o le molesta el brazo? – insistió.

– No, estoy perfecta – le sonreí para que se despreocupara.

– Bien – me correspondió la sonrisa y se voltio hacia los demás – chicos, llévenla a su casa para que descanse. Ya mañana se puede quitar las vendas, pero necesita limpiar la herida. Eso es todo, me retiro.

– Nos vemos después Carlisle – se despidió Jasper ¿de dónde lo conoce que tiene tanta confianza que lo llama por su nombre? Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

–Chao papi – dijo Alice ¿el doctor era padre de Alice? Eso explica el parecido con Edward.

– Hasta la noche mi pequeña – le respondió en aludido con una sonrisa, sacudiéndole un poco el pelo a Alice, y con eso se marcho

– Bien, será mejor que nos vallamos, ¿nos acompañan? – les pregunto Jasper

– Claro – respondió Alice entusiasmada.

– Entonces ¿Cómo nos vamos a distribuir? – Pregunto Emmett – no se ofendan chicos – dijo mirando a Alice y Jasper – en realidad no quiero compartir en carro con los tortolos.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada; Edward rio entre dientes, y Jasper y yo solo sonreímos.

– Está bien – dijo Alice – Bella ¿vienes con nosotros?

– Creo – volvió a interrumpir Emmett cuando yo ya iba a responder – que si yo me siento incomodo con ustedes dos, mas va a estar ella.

Eso tenía sentido pero… ¿Qué era tan incomodo para ellos? ¿Acaso hacían escenitas "no menores de edad"?

– Bella – me llamo Edward - ¿te molestaría acompañarnos a Emmett y a mí? – pregunto. Con esos ojos era difícil concentrarse en la pregunta.

– Claro que no – respondí, quizás, un poco ida.

Alice frunció los labios por un momento, pero después sonrió radiante a Edward, este solo sacudió la cabeza con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida. Salimos del hospital; ahora que caminaba sentía dolorido toda la parte derecha del cuerpo, no era insoportable, solo incomodo.

– No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme – dijo de repente Emmett, colocándose frete de mi – Emmett Cullen, un placer – hizo una reverencia exagerada – y… lamento haber chocado contigo, estaba distraído.

– Bella Swan y… no tienes por qué disculparte, yo tampoco veía adónde iba – le sonreí.

Llegando al estacionamiento los chicos me condujeron a un bonito volvo plateado. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, causando nuevamente mi sonrojo, tenía que preguntarle a Jasper si hacia eso muy seguido. Tartamudee un estúpido "gracias" y me subí al auto. Emmett se monto en el asiento de pasajeros y Edward en el de conductor. Encendió el motor y arranco; en cuanto lo hizo me coloque el cinturón de seguridad.

– Nunca he tenido un accidente, no te preocupes – dijo Edward divertido por mi comportamiento.

– No dudo de tu capacidad de conducción – le respondí rodando lo ojos – esta reacción es automática, cosa que suele pasar cuando tienes un padre policía, y una madre cuyo único miedo son los accidentes de tráfico.

– ¿Tu mama tiene miedo de eso? – Pregunto Emmett curioso – Jasper nos conto que, su mama pocas veces era sobre protectora con ustedes.

– Y es verdad; pero Renée le tiene un pavor a los accidentes de ese tipo, nos costó mucho a Jasper y a mí que nos dejara aprender a manejar, cuando por fin acepto, teníamos que tener los cinturones puestos; ¡incluso para ir a la esquina! – Edward y Emmett rieron.

– ¿Porque tu mame tiene esa clase de miedo a los accidentes de tráfico? – pregunto esta vez Edward.

– Si mal no recuerdo, tiene que ver que uno de mis tíos tuvo un accidente horrible, que lo dejo en coma por mucho tiempo, y termino paralitico de la cintura para abajo, los doctores dijeron que pudo haber muerto si no fuese por el cinturón de seguridad – No recordaba del accidente, era muy pequeña cuando paso; pero Renée siempre me recordaba eso cada ver que me negaba a usa el cinturón de seguridad.

Emmett y Edward se miraron por un segundo y después, con una rapidez increíble se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad. Me reí por sus caras; era divertido cuando no te lo hacían a ti. Edward al darse cuenta de que me reía a costa suya me frunció el ceño.

– Sí, sí, ya se – dije antes de que pudiera comentar algo – esa historia es influyente.

– Ni que lo digas – murmuro. Seguí sonriendo.

– Y ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a Forks? – pregunto otra vez Edward, tomándome desprevenida.

– ¿No se los conto Jasper?

– No, quizás a Alice pero no nos han dicho nada.

– Renée y Phil, su esposo, se mudaron a Jacksonville, me di cuenta que estaríamos de mudanza en mudanza y como no quería eso, decidí vivir aquí con Charlie y Jasper – dije restándole importancia. Ya estábamos llegado a la casa, busque el carro de Jasper pero todavía no habían llegado; eso me hizo recordar algo…

– Emmett ¿Por qué es incomodo estar solo con Alice y Jasper? Él es muy reservado como para hacer escenitas – pregunte.

– Puede que no hagan escenitas – respondió Edward por él – pero tiene que ver como se miran y hablan entre ellos, es algo sencillo pero a la vez tan privado que se sientes incomodo estar allí.

– Entiendo – había visto como se miraban antes del pequeño incidente – bueno, llegamos – afirme cuando Edward estaciono en frente de la casa.


	3. Vergüenzas y venganzas

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**Vergüenzas y venganzas.**

**Edward POV**

Estábamos Emmett, Bella y yo, sentados en ese orden, en el sofá de la casa de Bella, viendo televisión, cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron, tomados de las manos.

– ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto mi hermana.

– Vemos televisión – respondió Bella sonriente – siéntense.

Jasper se sentó en la silla más cercana al sofá y Alice en su regazo. Estábamos viendo una comedia en donde el protagonista asegura nunca haber tenido ningún momento vergonzoso en su vida. Bella bufo ante esa afirmación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte volteándome a verla.

– Es que es imposible que alguien no tenga algún momento vergonzoso – me respondió – alguna foto, algún video, algún recuerdo; _algo_, lo que sea, te puede recordar algo vergonzoso.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tanto Jasper como tu tienen momentos vergonzosos? – pregunto Emmett; Jasper se puso tenso.

– Muchos… pero… – dijo ante de que pudiera decir otra cosa – si Jasper no ha dicho nada, yo tampoco lo haré.

Jasper se relajo inmediatamente, Emmett y yo sonreímos.

– ¿Cómo qué momento vergonzoso ha tenido Jasper? – pregunte. Con esto lo voy a poder fastidiar por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Acaso has hablado de mas, Jasper? – pregunto Bella, mirando molesta a su hermano.

– Yo no…

– Si lo has hecho, Jasper – lo interrumpí.

– No he dicho nada – objeto, claramente nervioso.

– Jasper, el único problema cuando bebes, es que hablas de mas – le recordó Emmett, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Jasper nos miraba entre sorprendido y asustado – recuerdo una vez en la cual te emborrachaste y dijiste que tu hermana menor tenía problemas del habla hasta los 7 años – mire a Bella, quien tenía el rostro tenso y le lanzaba dagas por los ojos a Jasper – tenía una canción favorita llamada _la cucaracha_, pero como no podía pronunciar ni la _c _ni la _r_ la cantaba como _la tutalacha._

Bella cerró los ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces, parecía estar tragando la rabia

– Bueno… si me permiten, ahora vuelvo – y con eso subió las escaleras

Me voltee a ver a Jasper, quien nos fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett y a mí. Le di mi sonrisa más inocente.

– Lo siento – se "disculpo" Emmett – no me pude resistir.

– ¿Con esos amigos para que quiero enemigos? - mascullo; me reí de su cara de martirio – no lo entienden, Bella es sumamente vengativa; no quiero ni imaginar lo que esta maquinando su pequeña cabecita – sacudió la cabeza, como intentando sacarse un mal pensamiento.

– No estoy maquinando nada Jazz – hablo una voz con un tono dulce e inocente, quizás demasiado inocente, desde lo alto de las escaleras – solo quería buscar una foto que recordaras muy bien – Bella bajo las escaleras; tenía una sonrisa de ángel del demonio, hermosa, pero peligrosa; y traía un papel en el pecho evitando así poder verlo – Alice, ¿puedes venir a ver esto?

Alice se levanto, y antes de que Jasper pudiera evitarlo, estaba al lado de Bella; su expresión fue de clara sorpresa y se llevo la mano a la boca evitando así soltar una carcajada.

– Jazz – dijo mi hermana, parecía atragantándose con la risa – que lindo te vez con vestido.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritamos Emmett, Jasper y yo al unisonó.

Emmett, que era quien estaba más cerca de Bella, le quito la fotografía a ella, me incline hacia él para poder verla mejor. En la foto, Jasper debería tener unos 8 años y estaba vestido con una falda larga y una camisa con vuelos en los hombros; parecía listo para hacer algún baile folklórico.

– Como yo tenía una presentación de danza, abuela me hiso el vestido, yo estaba muy ocupada con los ensayos y de mas; mamá uso a Jasper como maniquí; en ese momento teníamos las tallas – explico Bella.

– Mamá me obligo – se justifico en un gemido Jasper.

Emmett y yo no hicimos más que estallar en carcajadas. Después de un rato intentaba calmar mi risa… pero era un caso perdido.

– Bella… - dije entre jadeos – recuérdame nunca… meterme… contigo – y volví a reír.

– ¡Has obtenido mi respeto! – exclamo Emmett entre risotadas.

Bella tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro; mientras el pobre Jasper estaba ruborizado y mataba a su hermana con la mirada.

– Bella – la llamo mi hermana – así que hacer danza folklórica ¿eh? – le pregunto intentando desviar la conversación lejos de su novio, supuse.

La sonrisa de Bella flaqueo mientras respondía.

– No realmente. Es solo que era una presentación del día de las madres – se encogió de hombros – tuve que participar, aunque no quería.

– Mama todavía tendrá el video – dijo Jasper, dejando salir una sonrisa vengativa – estoy seguro que se lo pido, puede enviar una copia.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada por un momento, pero de pronto esbozo otra vez aquella hermosa sonrisa vengativa.

– Estoy muy segura de eso Jazz – dijo con voz dulce – si quieres la puedo llamar y decir, que de una la envié, además, de otros videos y fotografías ¿no te parece buen idea? - ¡esta chica era peligrosa!

– Mejor dejémoslo así – respondió Jasper asustado nuevamente.

– Mmm… como pensé – me quito la fotografía que en ese momento tenía en mis manos, y subió las escaleras para, supongo, guardar la foto en algún lugar donde Jasper no la consiga.

No había notado el vaivén de sus caderas que se acentuaban cuando subía las escaleras. Ese movimiento me dejo hipnotizado, hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba.

– A esta chica hay que tratarla con cuidado – comento Emmett sacándome de mi trance.

– Ni que lo digas – le respondí.

– Llame a Charlie para que traiga pizza – dijo Jasper cambiando de tema. Bella ya estaba bajando las escaleras para sentarse nuevamente a mi lado.

– ¿Qué tan seguido comen comida rápida? – pregunto ella.

– Muy seguido. Por si no te acuerdas Charlie no sabe cocinar, y yo he heredado sus dones culinarios – bromeo.

– Pues desde ahora yo cocino – declaro Bella con total naturalidad.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunte curioso.

– Claro – se encogió de hombros – Renée y yo éramos las cocineras de la casa.

– Lo malo es que se ponían a inventar mucho, y terminábamos comiendo afuera – agrego Jasper.

– Que consté, Renée era la que se ponía creativa, yo no – se justifico molesta Bella.

– Nunca dejan de pelear ustedes dos ¿cierto? – pregunto Alice.

– Es muy común que los hermanos se peleen – dijo Bella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – esto recompensaría los meses sin verlo… además, estoy segura que todos ustedes son así cuando pelean.

– No es así – objete.

– Sí lo es – aseguro Jasper.

– Claro que no, nosotros no nos peleamos cada 5 minutos – discutí.

– Pero cuando lo hacen no hay quien los pare – me respondió.

Quería responder, pero no sabía cómo. En ese momento sonó el timbre, _salvado por la campana_ pensé. Bella salto como resorte del sofá y fue a atender a quien supuse seria Charlie. No me equivoque. Entro a la sala con 2 pizzas familiares en la mano y detrás de él estaba Bella con unas bebidas.

– Hola chicos – saludo Charlie – traje la cena.

– Hasta hoy, desde mañana cocino yo; no quiero ver más esa barriga – le dijo Bella juguetona.

– Mientras que no incendies la cocina está bien, mira que no quiero una llamada de los bomberos.

– Me ofendes – dijo Bella sobreactuando.

– Ya esta bueno de tanta habladuría – Emmett los interrumpió – ¡a comer!

Nos reímos por su desespero y nos servimos la pizza, contamos varia anécdotas de las familias; aunque Bella y Jasper evitaron cualquier historia vergonzosa de alguno de los dos. Ambos tenían una familia muy unida; a Bella se le notaba la nostalgia cuando hablaba de sus primos… ¿Por qué se abría ido Bella de California? Si tanto le gustaba estar con su familia, podía quedarse con algunos de sus tíos ¿no?

Muy pronto, nos teníamos que ir. Estábamos Bella y yo en el frente de su casa, un poco apartados de la entrada, mientras Alice y Emmett agradecían la cena y se despedían de Jasper.

– Fue un placer conocerte, Bella – le dije sincero; ella se ruborizo pero me respondió igual.

– Igualmente. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto con amigos.

– ¡Edward, vámonos! – Nos interrumpió Alice – por cierto Bella – de dirigió a ella cuando se acerco a nosotros – quisiera que me acompañaras a ir de compras mañana en Port Ángeles.

– No sé, Alice – respondió dudosa.

– Por favor – pidió mi hermana con cara de perrito lastimado – después podemos ir al cine despues si quieres.

– Mmm… – Bella lo pensó por un momento, era obvio que no se podía negar a la cara de mi hermana – me enseñas a hacer esa cara y acepto.

– ¡Gracias Bella! – Exclamo eufórica – la pasaremos genial ya lo veras – abrazo a Bella, todavía brincando de alegría, Bella estaba sorprendida pero igual le correspondió el abrazo, un momento después la soltó y me tomo por el brazo – vámonos

– Hasta pronto Bella – me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

– Hasta mañana – se despidió Alice, y luego fui prácticamente arrastrado por ella hacia el volvo.

Vi a Emmett dirigirse a Bella y la abrazo hasta levantarla del suelo. Bella soltó una melodiosa carcajada. Al final Emmett la bajo y se dirigió hacia nuestra dirección, me dio una mirada picara la cual no entendí. Nos montanos en el volvo. Apenas arranque Alice dijo:

– Me encanta Bella – tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Y creo que no eres la única – agrego Emmett mirándome a mi directamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me pude a la defensiva.

– Que a mí también me agrado – aclaro Emmett divertido – y no me vas a negar que no te gusto.

– No de la forma que tú crees – respondí.

– ¿Y qué es lo que crees que creo? – pregunto burlón.

– Nada Emmett, olvídalo – sabía que si se lo decía terminaría pensando lo que no es.

– Mas bien… - dijo Alice, asiéndose la pensativa – los vi muy juntitos ¿No te parece, Emmett?

– Me parece que tienes toda la razón – aseguro.

– Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera – exigí ya molesto – no me gusta Bella.

– No hablamos como si no estuvieras, simplemente te ignoramos – Emmett hablo de los más tranquilo.

– Además – agrego Alice en un tono burlón – ¿Quién dijo que te gusta Bella? Porque yo no dije nada ¿y tu Emmett?

– Yo tampoco he dicho nada – respondió en el mismo tono.

_¡Mierda! Mordí el anzuelo._

– Dejen ya sus estúpidas ideas – pedí ya exasperado – piensen lo que quieran, pero por favor guárdense sus opiniones.

Mis hermanos rieron pero gracias a Dios, se quedaron callados, hasta que llegamos a casa.


	4. En el cine

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**En el cine.**

**Bella POV.**

– Jasper, ¡que no es cierto! – exclame ya molesta.

– Por favor Bella – bufo este – se te nota a distancia. Te gusta Edward.

– ¡Arrg! Piensa lo que quieras – dije ya harta – me voy a mi cuarto.

– Descansa – respondió con una sonrisa burlona – que tengas dulces sueños con Edward.

Le tire lo primero que tenia a la mano; que para suerte de él, era un cojín de la sala. Se lo lance a la cara, pero lo atrapo a tiempo; se carcajeo y subió las escaleras. Subí detrás de él pisando fuerte.

No me gustaba Edward… es cierto que era sumamente lindo, que aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizaban a cualquiera, que su sonrisa burlona era muy sexy… ¡pero no me gustaba!.. Es decir… apenas lo conozco, no podría gustarme en tan solo unas horas… ¿verdad?

Sería mejor dejar de pensar o no dormiría. Me volví a duchar, con aquel accidente sería mejor bañarme otra vez. Me puse el pijama y me acosté. Estaba tan cansada que no soñé esa noche.

Me despertó el suave golpeteo de la llovía; por más que intentaba volver a dormir no podía. Mire mi reloj, eran las 8:30, me desperece y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era el desayuno, me levante y fui a la cocina pensando en tomar mi tiempo para hacer panqueques. Como a las 9 escuche algunos pasos desde las escalas.

– No pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? – Jasper apareció restregándose los ojos.

– La lluvia es un gran despertador – reprimí un bostezo – además, ¿Qué mejor forma de despertar, que con el dulce olor de la comida recién hecha?

– Tienes toda la razón; además, cuadraste con Alice para ir de compras, así que es mejor despertar temprano.

– ¿Por qué? – y como respuesta caída del cielo sonó mi celular, que estaba en la barra de la cocina. Era un mensaje que decía:

_Buenos días Bella te voy a buscar a las 11:00, ponte zapatos cómodos y guarda mi numero._

_Alice._

– ¿Cómo sabe Alice mi numero? – le pregunte a Jasper.

– Quizás lo grabo de mi celular mientras yo estaba distraído – se encogió de hombro – ya deje de preguntarme como Alice consigue hacer las cosas.

Después de eso nos pusimos a comer; Charlie bajo las escaleras con sus cosas de pesca y dijo que iba a volver tarde.

A las 11 en punto, ya yo estaba lista y tocaron la puerta.

– ¡Hola Bella! – Saludo Alice alegremente con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo – ¿Cómo amaneces?

– Bien Alice – dije con una sonrisa; ya entendía cuando Jasper dijo que era muy efusiva.

– Que bueno que estés lista ¿y Jasper?

– Bañándose.

– ¡Jasper! – Grito Alice hacia las escaleras – Edward viene por ti a las 5.

– ¡Ok amor! – respondió Jasper con otro grito.

– ¿Edward? – pregunte curiosa.

– Claro, te prometí una película y entre más gente mejor – explico – ahora vámonos, hay mucho que comprar – me saco de la casa jalándome suavemente del brazo.

En vez de ver aquel brillante volvo, como pensé, estaba un Porsche amarillo estacionado en la entrada de mi casa.

– ¿Tu también tienes un auto? – pregunte algo sorprendida.

– Cada uno de nosotros tiene el suyo, excepto mama, que no le gusta manejar – explico de manera desinteresada – Edward tiene su preciado volvo, Emmett un jeep, papa un mercedes y yo este lindo Porsche.

– Wow.

– Si, pero eso no tiene importancia – nos subimos a su auto – ¡vámonos!

Horas más tarde, estaba que no podía más; era increíble el hecho de que Alice todavía tiene energía; estábamos sentadas en la feria de comidas tomando unos batidos.

Dejando un lado el hecho de ser una compradora compulsiva, Alice era una persona increíble, que siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo y siempre estaba de buen humor. Es de ese tipo de personas que no sabes que te cae mejor de ella, es simplemente ella.

Duplicamos mi guardarropa; pese a mis quejas (las cuales fueron muchas) y creo que triplicamos el suyo. Todavía no sabía cómo cargábamos con tantas bolsas. Y como me prometió me enseño a hacer la cara de perrito. ¡Era muy fácil!

Estábamos esperando a los chicos, no sé como todavía quería ver una película yo solo quería dormir. Pero como estaba muy entusiasmada no la quise desanimar.

– Hola chicas – nos llamo Edward.

Ambas volteamos para verlo llegar, detrás de él iba mi hermano y Emmett, los 3 con unas sonrisas.

– Hola – saludamos al unisonó Alice y yo. Luego Alice se levanto de su asiento y prácticamente se abalanzo a Jasper.

– ¿Cómo estas, Jazz? – pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

– Mejor, ahora que estoy contigo – respondió igual de sonriente.

_Qué tiernos…_ pensé con una sonrisa, pero desvié la vista; me encantaba que Jasper estuviera tan enamorado, pero no tenia que presencia sus cariñitos.

– ¿A eso te referías con eso de sus miraditas y de mas? – le susurre a Edward.

– Exacto – respondió –. Veo que Alice te agoto – agrego al ver las bolsas; las cuales eran un aproximado de 20.

– Solo diré, que les gusta muchos las compras – dije con un suspiro, el se rio entre dientes.

– Bien – dijo Emmett llamando la atención – vamos al cine.

– Bella y Edward, compren las entradas, nosotros iremos al estacionamiento a guardar las bolsas – nos indico Alice – que no se les ocurra elegir una película que no sea la que les dije.

– Seria incapaz – asegure. La verdad es que no quería ver a Alice enojada por nada del mundo, o al menos, no conmigo.

– Tu no, pero Edward si – Fulmino con la mirada a su hermano menor.

– Mejor vámonos – me apremio Edward, lanzándole a Alice una mirada divertida, mientras nos alejábamos. Llegamos a la fila para comprar las entradas del cine y nos formamos.

– Edward ¿de qué estaba hablando Alice? – Pregunte – lo de no elegir otra película.

– Ah… eso… – se rio entre dientes – es que una vez que me mando a mi solo, comprar las entradas del cine, decidí divertirme un poco y elegí una película de terror en vez de la romántica que ella quería ver… a Alice no le gusta para nada las películas de terror y además la tomo por sorpresa cuando de repente apareció la cara del asesino en la pantalla – ahora se rio más fuerte.

– ¿Cómo Alice te hizo pagar por eso? – pregunte con una sonrisa, tenia extrema curiosidad por saber cómo eran las venganzas de ella. Cayó su risa e hizo una mueca.

– Prefiero no hablar de eso – dijo mas serio.

– Debió de ser muy fuerte – comente riendo. Edward hizo otra mueca ante el comentario y no me respondió – Entonces, ¿te gustan las películas de terror?

– Por supuesto, y las de suspenso también – respondió más animado y mostrando su sonrisa. No sabía porque pero su sonrisa me hacía sentir de lo más cómoda.

– En tal caso, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver una película de terror otro día? – sugerí; la verdad era que lo había dicho sin pensar, y no necesite ni un segundo para enrojecer.

– Por supuesto – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – seria un total placer – y con esa frase caso mi derrite ¡dios! Que voz más sexy… a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban un poquito ante el giro tan poco común que yo hice que tomara la conversación logre (con mucho esfuerzo) mantener mi rostro tranquilo.

– Así será – acepte con una sonrisa, que con suerte no se vio nerviosa. Gracias a dios llegamos a la taquilla; compramos las entradas y en eso llegaron los chicos. Compramos las golosinas y entramos a la sala entre una y otro broma de los chicos.

Alice se sentó de primero en las últimas sillas de cine, a su lado Jasper, después yo con Edward a mi lado y Emmett después. Alice me dirigió una mirada que no supe identificar, antes de acomodarse en el hombro de mi hermano. Me encogí de hombro para mí misma y me acomode en mi asiento. A la media hora de ver la comedia romántica me empecé a quedar dormida; luchaba contra mis parpados, en serio que sí, pero era una batalla difícil, Alice realmente me había agotado. Estaba cansada y al final el sueño venció…

Me empezó a despertar un suave movimiento, como un vaivén, no sabía qué era lo que lo producía, y la verdad, es que todavía estaba algo dormida, como para concentrar mi atención en eso ahora. Intente desperezarme, pero allí me di cuenta que no estaba acostada en una superficie plana como pensaba, sino que estaba siendo cargada por alguien, confundida, fruncí el ceño antes de abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue la camiseta de alguien, supe inmediatamente quien era quien me estaba cargando, y levante mis ojos para confirmarlo.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con unos verdes.

– Hola bella durmiente – dijo en forma de burla; sonriendo con aquella sonrisa torcida suya. No pude evitar enrojecer.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunte desorientada, ya lo sé, fue una pregunta bastante estúpida. La voz de Alice me hizo voltear cuando respondió.

– Te quedaste dormida en la película – tenía una sonrisa picara pintada en su rostro – te intente despertar pero Edward sugirió cargarte para no perturba tu sueño.

Intente ubicarme. Por lo visto estábamos en la entrada del cetro comercial.

– No se molesto tanto como dijiste, Jasper – oí que le comentaba Emmett a mi hermano. Cuando capte sus palabras, me di cuenta que todavía estaba en los brazos de Edward. Sonrojada a más no poder, intente bajarme de él, Edward, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones me ayudo. Remontamos el paso a los estacionamientos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– Es el momento de despedirse – comento Emmett – hasta pronto, Bella – se despidió con uno de sus abrazo, de los cuales ya me estaba acostumbrando.

– ¿Y cómo te vas? – pregunte curiosa.

– Traje mi Jeep – me respondió mientras se despedía de mi hermano.

– Tú te vas con Edward y yo con Jasper – me informo Alice.

– Hasta luego, entonces, Alice – la despedí con un abrazo.

– Bella, eres una gran chica, vamos a ser grandes amigas – aseguro sonriente.

– Claro que si – estuve de acuerdo.

– Nos vemos luego, Jasper – se despidió Edward.

– Por supuesto – respondió este antes de ser arrastrado por Alice a su carro… acordándome de algo…

– ¿No están mis cosas en el carro de Alice? – me pregunte en voz alta. Emmett rio como quien hace una travesura.

– Guardamos tus cosas en el carro de Edward, no te preocupes – aseguro.

– Al parecer ya tenían todo planeado – susurro Edward para sí, lo ignore.

– Chao, Emmett – me despedí.

– Adiós, Bella; nos vemos en la casa, Edward – y con eso se fue.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que tenían todo planeado? – pregunte, cuando me condijo a su carro.

– Por si no te has dado cuenta, están conspirando en nuestra contra para que siempre estemos los dos solos – me respondió con una media sonrisa.

– Ahora que lo pienso… tienes razón – concorde con él, mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto – pero, ¿acaso te molesta? – pregunte con algo de duda en cuanto se monto a mi lado.

– Para nada – respondió con rapidez – es solo que es molesto que estén con esas niñerías – me sonrió, con aquella media sonrisa e inconscientemente le devolví el gesto, y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

¿Alice estaba intentando juntando a Edward y a mí? La verdad, es que yo no le encontraba mucho sentido, tenía tan solo un día de conocerla y Edward no había dado indicios de que yo le gustara, hasta donde yo sé. Eso me daba bastantes ánimos, si Alice pensaba que debería estar con su hermano por algo será.

– Un dólar por tus pensamientos – dijo de repente, sacándome de mis ideas locas.

– Te quedas con el dólar, no los diré – replique sonriente.

– ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? – sugirió.

– Solo 10.

– Está bien… comienzo yo – agrego antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, fruncí los labios por un segundo, pero luego le sonreí – ¿Qué música escuchas? – esa era fácil.

– De todo un poco – respondí – depende mucho de mi estado de ánimo… clásica, rock, pop… entre otros.

– Te gusta la variedad – comento.

– Si… aunque no suelo buscar grupos nuevos, la mayoría me los siguieren mis primos, por eso la variedad, ellos me lo muestran y si me gusta sigo escuchando – me encogí de hombros – ahora a mi… veamos… ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – tenía cierta curiosidad sobre saber cómo era con las mujeres.

– Tres o cuatro – respondí algo indeciso – pero, noviazgos muy duraderos o serios no he tenido… la verdad, no he estado nunca enamorado.

– ¿A sí que no has conocido a ninguna chica que te guste de esa forma? – pregunte curiosa. Hizo una mueca, fue rápida pero la vi.

– No te pases de lista, me toca a mí – dijo algo… ¿nervioso? – siempre he escuchado a Jasper y a ti decir que tienen una gran familia, ¿Qué tan grande es tu familia? – esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba.

– ¿Tienes toda la noche? – Pregunte en broma – solo dejémoslo en que es demasiado grande… y cuando digo demasiado, digo _demasiado_.

– No creo que tampoco sea _tan_ grande – replico.

– ¿No? – pregunte irónica – veamos… mama tiene tres hermanos… uno tiene 5 hijos… otro 3… y el ultimo 4… además, – dije un poco más rápido – hay que contar que mi abuela Mary está muy apegada a sus hermanos y primos… entonces tengo que contar con mi abuela Chelsea que tiene no sé cuántos hijos… y varios son abuelos ya… tampoco mis tías abuelas se quedan atrás, cada quien con sus hijos y nietos… y…

– Ok, ok, ok – me detuvo – concordare contigo, tu familia es _demasiado_ grande.

– Y también hay que contar a las personas que no son familia de sangre pero que he crecido con ellos y los trato de igual manera – Edward me miro como si hablara en serio, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa burlona – bueno… dejemos el tema a un lado y continuemos con el juego… – en cuanto se me ocurrió la pregunta me sonroje con furia.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto entre divertido y curioso por mi sonrojo.

– Nada… solo estaba pensado en la pregunta que voy a hacer.

– ¿En qué pensaste? – presiono.

– No lo diré – respondí.

– Vamos, Bella.

– Si la digo la tendrás que responder – le aclare, no me iba a avergonzar por nada.

– Claro, pero dime – se notaba la curiosidad.

– Bien… – mire hacia abajo – tu lo pediste ¿Cuál fue la última vez que te acostaste con una chica?

Se quedo callado por un momento. Levante la cabeza para verlo moverse nerviosamente.

– Ehh… bueno… es que… – tartamudeo ¿en serio era tan mala la respuesta? Tomo aire, u continuo con voz más clara – nunca lo he hecho.

– ¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida.

– Nunca he estado con alguien de esa forma.

– ¿Acaso crees en eso de virgen hasta el matrimonio? – pregunte un tanto desconcertada.

– No, no es eso… – intento aclarar – es que… como te dije no he conocido a ninguna chica que me gusta más que como una amiga… que no crea en eso de virgen hasta el matrimonio, no quiere decir que no quiera esperar hasta la persona adecuada. Puede que no me case con ella, pero al menos no me arrepentiré.

Eso era interesante… al menos confirmo que piensa con el órgano equivocado.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de eso? – Pregunto alzando una ceja en mi dirección.

– Que estas en lo cierto – respondí segura – quizás no hay que esperar hasta el matrimonio pero también tampoco estar de cama en cama acostándose con todo el que esté disponible.

Estábamos estacionando en el frente de mi casa. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Tome mis bolsas que estaban en el asiento trasero, y me voltee hacia Edward.

– Gracias por traerme, Edward. Fue una muy interesante conversación.

– Pienso igual – le dijo riendo – nos vemos en la escuela… o puedo venirte a buscar.

– No es necesario, en serio – dije claramente sonrojada.

– No es ninguna molestia – aclaro – quiero hacerte el favor ¿me dejas escoltarte hasta tu casa? – pregunto sonriente, resople pero luego me reí.

– Esta bien… pero esa pregunta cuenta como una de las 10.

– De acuerdo – acepto – te veo mañana.

– Hasta mañana – dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Bella? – me llamo. Voltee con rapidez, estaba muy cerca de mí, sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla – que tengas dulces sueños – susurro antes de alejarse.

Se me tranco la respiración. Ese acto estaba imprevisto. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo, tratando de calmar el aturdimiento y sonrojo que sabía que tenía en la cara, abrí mis ojos y sonreí con toda naturalidad posible.

– igualmente, Edward.


	5. Primer día de clases

**Cap 5 Primer día de clases**

**Bella POV**

Esa noche dormí bastante bien, no tuve sueños raros ni nada por el estilo. La alarma de mi despertador sonó, me levante y me bañe para hacer el desayuno.

– Buenos días, Bella – saludo Charlie

– Buenos días, papa – respondí – te prepare el desayuno y el de Jasper, así que levántalo por favor.

– Estoy aquí – se hiso presente bajando de las escaleras detrás de Charlie – Bella, tendrás que llegar algo temprano a la escuela, mi facultad queda algo lejos.

– Oh. No tienes por qué llevarme – respondí sin mirarlo – Edward me viene a buscar.

– ¿Edward? – pregunto sorprendido.

– Si… – dije en un murmullo, sin apartar la vista de la comida que estaba sirviendo – Edward me pregunto si podía venirme a buscar y yo dije que sí.

– ¿Edward, el hermano menor de Alice? – pregunto mi padre.

– Si, ese Edward… ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema? – pregunte inocentemente.

– No… es buen chico… – respondió mientras comía. No pude evitar mirar a Jasper que tenia los labios fruncidos intentando no soltar una carcajada.

– No estamos saliendo ni nada – aclare en un murmullo molesto – solo me va a hacer el favor de llevarme al colegio.

– Si claro… – murmuro Jasper burlón, para después reírse entre dientes. Charlie sonrió condescendientemente mientras yo los fulminaba con la mirada.

– Por favor no vuelvas con el mismo cuento otra vez – pedí cubriendo mi cara con las manos, anoche me había acostado temprano solo para no escuchar sus burlas.

– Solo digo… – respondió asiéndose el inocente – que si te pide llevarte al colegio después de haber visto una película con el no es algo muy de amigos.

– Si mal no recuerdas, no vi una película _sola_ con él, la vi con todos ustedes ¡ni siquiera sabía que Edwards iba a ver la película!

– ¡Te quedaste dormida con la cabeza entre las piernas de él! – Enrojecí ante ese dato – además… – sonrió malicioso – después de la película Edward te cargo y te trajo a casa. _Solos._

– ¿Acaso yo elegí con quien irme? – Pregunte irónica – no. Fue Alice quien me dijo con quien irme, así que no te pongas a decir cosas que no son – me levante de la mesa – termine mi desayuno – subí las escaleras y me encerré en el baño.

Después de un rato me calme y salí. No había nadie en la casa. Sabía que me había excedido un poco, pero no tenia que meterse en lo que no le interesaba. Además, él exageraba, Edward no me gustaba de esa forma… al menos no todavía.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando llego Edward. Cuando salí me estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto desde adentro.

– Hola Bella – dijo cuando me monte dándome un beso en la mejilla – ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto sonriente.

– Bien ¿y tú? – su sonrisa era contagiosa.

– Placentero – respondió arrancando – ¿seguimos con el juego?

– El de las preguntas ¿no? – me asegure, asintió – claro, pero me toca a mí – lo pensé por un momento – para empezar te la pondré fácil ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita?

– Sin duda tocar piano.

– ¿en serio? – dije sorprendida.

– Claro, es algo que a Esme siempre le ha gustado y a mí me relaja mucho… ahora tu… Mmm… ¿tocas algún instrumento?

– Para nada – respondí riendo – cuando mucho canto… y en la ducha.

– ¿cantas? – pregunto intrigado.

– Mas para mí que para otras personas… no soy cantante y pocas personas me han escuchado cantar, así es como lo prefiero.

– ¿Podría formar parte de ese pequeño grupo? – pregunto de forma cómica.

– Si me dejas escucharte tocar.

– Por mí no hay problema.

– Y esa cuenta como una de las 10 – reí.

– No es justo… además ¿llevas la cuenta?

– La verdad… ya la perdí – confesé ladeando al cabeza – solo sé que llevas 2 más que yo.

– Bueno ya llegamos… será mejor que solo te responda 2 preguntas y dejemos el juego, yo también la perdí.

– Esta bien… pero no creas que se me van a olvidar… y… por favor indícame donde queda la oficina, para buscar mi horario – pedí. Me indico con el dedo una puerta, no muy lejos de allí. – Gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla – quizás coincidamos en alguna clase.

– Eso espero – respondió sonriente – que tengas un buen primer día… tranquila no muerden mucho.

– Gracias por las palabras de apoyo – dije algo sarcástica – nos vemos – y baje del carro.

No había gente alrededor cuando entre a la oficina. Me entregaron mi horario y me explicaron cómo llegar a cada una de mis clases. La primera era literatura… una buena forma de comenzar el día, me dije a mi misma. Camine rápidamente al salón, porque ya estaba algo retrasada. Cuando entre no pude evitar escanear el salón, y no conseguí Edward. Era una lástima no compartir clases con él. Hubiese sido agradable, tener a un amigo en la clase, solo eso.

La clase, al menos para mí, fue algo aburrida. Recalcando cosas sin importancia o recordando objetivos que ya sabía, de libros que podía recitar a memoria. Mucha gente me miraba pero no le di importancia. Así paro el resto de la mañana. Gente mirándome, y profesores repitiendo lo que ya sabía; era lo que más notaba. Creo que en mi escuela otra estaba un poco adelantada.

No vi a Edward en toda la mañana. Quizás no tenía clases compartidas conmigo.

En eso tenía la cabeza mientras "conversaba" con una chica que no me acordaba el nombre mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. Entre y observe a mí alrededor. Era un lugar espacioso, pero no le preste mucha atención a eso. Intente localizar a Edward pero no lo conseguí… ¿en donde se había metido? Solo espero que no me allá dejado botada.

– Ven, vamos a comprar el almuerzo – me dijo la chica a mi lado, completamente inconsciente de mi monologo pequeño interno

– Claro – trate de salir de mi pequeño mundo.

Compramos el almuerzo y nos sentamos con sus amigas, me las presentaros y empezaron a conversar.

–Pensé que me ibas a esperar para almorzar – escuche decir en mi odio y sintiendo que una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

– ¡Edward! – exclame sorprendida. Como acto reflejo me voltee, y lleve una mano a mi pecho - ¡tremendo susto me diste! - lo regañe

–Lo siento, no era mi intención – dijo pero sonreía burlón.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto una chica rubia que estaba en la mesa.

– ¿Cómo se conocen? – pregunto otra chica esta vez morena.

–Nuestros hermanos son novios – explique mirando a la mesa y encogiéndome de hombros, ahora sí que me incomodo tanta atención.

–Y si me disculpan tengo que decirle algo a Bella sobre su hermano – Me miro como para saber si quería ser salvada; y claro que quería. Asentí levemente – con permiso – me tomo de la muñeca con suavidad y me saco de allí.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más pequeñas y vacías que había alrededor, un poco lejos del gentío.

– Gracias – dije aliviada – ¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba ayuda?

– Se te notaba a kilómetros – respondió sonriendo – era increíble que ellas mismas no se daban cuenta. Bufé.

– Creo que estaban muy ocupadas conversando entre ellas

– Algunas son agradables, pero en su mayoría es mejor mantener la distancia.

– Tienes razón – acorde riendo.

– ¿Bella? – escuche que me llamabas. Me voltee para saber quién era y enseguida me sorprendo al ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Jacob? – pregunte gratamente sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras se acercaba. Me levante para abrazarlo.

– Me mude con Charlie y Jasper el fin de semana – respondí con una sonrisa -¿y tú que hacer aquí? ¿No estudiabas en la reserva? - pregunté separándome de él.

–Antes, pero Billy pensó que sería mejor que estudiara aquí.

–Esta enorme casi no te reconocí.

–Y tú estas igual de enana – bromeo.

–No soy enana – respondí un poco molesta – ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? No soy enana, ustedes son unos monstruos que no crecen más porque llegan al techo.

– Gracias – dijo sonriente.

– Como sea – respondí. Escuche a alguien carraspear y me volvió para ver a Edward con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja levantada como signo interrogativo.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto.

– Desde pequeños – respondí – tuvimos que aprender cómo llevarnos ya que nuestros padres son muy amigos. Es como otro hermano.

Edward respondió con un simple

– Mmm – y estudiaba Jacob de un modo extraño.

–Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a los chicos – me dijo Jacob mientras sonreía divertido por algo – Nos vemos luego. Tienes que ir a la reserva un día de estos – pidió – así podemos conversar mejor.

– Claro, no estoy segura de cuando, pero pronto estaré paseando por allí. Esa playa es muy bella y quiero volver a verla.

– Pues hasta entonces Bella – dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba.

– Chao – me despedí.

– Son muy buenos amigos ¿no? – pregunto Edward atrayendo mi atención nuevamente.

– Sera mejor decir familia – respondí con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba – él era una de las pocas personas, parte de la familia, con que realmente congeniaba de niña. Con él hacia travesuras porque si, no solo por venganza. Era tan divertido.

– Disfrutaste mucho de tu infancia aquí entonces – comento.

– Ni tanto – lo contradije – él era mi único amigo .Y créeme que no es divertido cuando estas encerrada en una casa con un hermano que te molesta y con un padre que no mantiene conversación. – Edward soltó una risa entre dientes.

– Lo del hermano molesto, lo entiendo… Lo de padre poco conversador, no – agrego más alegre.

– ¿Y cómo es tu familia?... Me refiero además de Alice y Emmett – pregunte.

– Bueno… Esme, mi mama le encanta le decoración y jardinería; ese es su pasatiempo… Carlisle, mi padre como sabes, es doctor, muy inteligente, comprensivo y buen consejero.

– ¿Y la demás familia? – insistí.

– Solo conocí a mis abuelos paternos – me conto – pero era pequeño cuando murieron.

– Que triste – susurre mas para mí – en realidad tengo suerte de ser de una familia grande y unida… siendo alguien que no sale a menudo… – me encogí de hombro.

– Bueno, con Alice no vas a tener ese problema – hice una mueca. En ese momento toco el timbre.

– Sera mejor apurarnos – comenté.

– ¿Donde tienes clases? – pregunto y revise mi horario.

– Biología.

– Genial yo también – comento sonriendo.

– Entonces vamos, no quiero llegar tarde. – Lo apremié.

**Edward POV**

Casi corrimos al salón para no llegar tarde. Estuvimos tan entretenidos que ni cuenta nos dimos que íbamos a llegar tarde. Conversar con ella hacía que el tiempo volara. Nunca había conocido a una chica parecida. Era tan dulce y amable, y a la vez peligrosa cuando quiere serlo, no me gustaría hacerla enojar viendo como se porto con su hermano.

Al entrar al salón Bella miro alrededor como si quisiera escanear el lugar, su mirada era sin duda alguna pura curiosidad. La guie, sin decir una palabra, hasta mi mesa, para que se sentara conmigo.

– ¿No tienes un compañero, acaso? – pregunto al ver que quería que se sentara conmigo.

– Lo tenía pero en enero se mudo a las Bahamas… realmente lo agradezco, era insoportable… además, los otros asientos están ocupados

– En ese caso… seré tu compañera – sonrió – ahora vuelvo – y se fue a hablar con el profesor.

Volvió algunos minutos después y se sentó a mi lado; me sonrió y se volteo para prestarle atención a la clase que ya había comenzado. Suspire, preparándome mentalmente para la clase tan fastidiosa y comencé a darle mi atención.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo de clase el profesor nos dejo libres ya que terminamos antes de planeado, según él. Bella se movió en su silla para quedar en frete de mí.

– ¿Cómo te han tratado hasta ahora? – pregunte, en realidad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ella hizo una mueca.

– Bien… creo… es solo que me siento como un bicho raro de tanto que me miran, es frustrante. – Sonreí

– Si te sucede como a mi serás el bicho raro solo por una semana, pero eso si en esa semana se te presentan todo tipo de personas, es muy extraño, como si esperaran que fueras tu amigo y conversaran como si se conocieran de toda la vida – dije recordando mi primer día de clases.

– Un ejemplo perfecto: lo que me paso hoy en la cafetería antes de que me rescataras – comento riéndose un poco.

– Exacto.

– Isabella Swan ¿no? – pregunto Mike interrumpiéndonos. Ni me di cuenta cuando se levanto y se puso a nuestro lado. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y creí oír _"otro más"_ antes de voltearse para encarar a Mike.

– Por favor dime Bella – pidió y sonó el timbre.

– Bella, es un placer, soy Mike – ¿y yo qué? ¿Soy transparente?

– Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, no queremos llegar tarde – dije – ¿Qué clase tienes? – mire solo a Bella.

– Mmm… – saco su horario para revisarlo – Deportes… – dijo con un gemido. No le gusta, eso se nota.

– Yo tengo la misma – nos interrumpió (otra vez, pero quien cuenta) Mike, ignorándome por completo.

– Claro – le sonrió – nos vemos en la salida Edward.

– Así será – me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y salí sin despedirme de Mike. 2 pueden jugar ese juego.

Nunca me agrado ese tipo, en cuanto a los profesores se refiere, era un arrastrado de primera. Además, se creía lo mejor del mundo; solo es otro niño mimado, pero ¡si que era insoportable! Arruinando mi charla tan agradable con Bella.

En eso estuvo mi mente toda la clase de español, sabia más que la profesora, gracias a que Carlisle pago unas clases de idiomas para mí y mis hermanos.

Al salir de clases pensé en buscar a Bella en el gimnasio así que fui para allá. Cuando llegue la observe conversar alegremente con Mike. No sé qué fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, pero sentí una necesidad urgente por sacarla de allí. Le hice señas para que me viera y se acercara, cuando alzo la vista y me vio, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa la cual respondí. Le dijo algo a Mike y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

– Hola – me saludo cuando llego a mi lado y me beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo estuvo deporte? – pregunte. Respondió con una mueca – ¿tanto odias deportes?

– No odio los deportes – replico – los deportes me odian a mí. A pesar de que me esfuerzo mucho no logro que mis pies se dejen de tropezar, les gusta humillarme, lo sé – me reí con ganas y ella conmigo, mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

–No puedes ser tan mala.

– Solo si tengo público, y créeme puedo llegar a ser _muy_ mala. Ni siquiera puedo trotar 15 minutos sin torpeza – siguió hablando mientras yo le abrí la puerta del copiloto – ¿porque siempre hacer eso? – Pregunto cuando ya estaba sentado a su lado – ¿Por qué siempre me abres la puerta?

– ¿No te gusta? – pregunte confuso.

– No, no es eso – respondió con rapidez – es que no estoy acostumbrada, y eres el primer hombre que conozco que le abre las puertas a todas las mujeres.

– No soy así con todas las mujeres – replique – solo con las que creo que se merecen ese trato.

Un fuerte sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas y bajo la mirada. Se veía tan adorable.

– ¿Y cómo te fue en tu última clase? – pregunto tomándome desprevenido.

– Aburrida – respondí – nunca se te hará interesante una clase cuando sabes más que la profesora.

– ¿Qué clase te toco?

– Español.

– Para mí también es una clase muy aburrida.

– ¿Sabes español? – Pregunte – la mayoría de las personas prefieren hablar otro idioma.

– Tienes razón, pero como tengo familia en Latinoamérica, tengo que saber algo.

– ¿En serio tienes familia en Latinoamérica? – pregunte impresionado. Si que tiene una gran familia.

– Si, unos de mis tíos vive en Venezuela, pero viene todos los años; no puede estar lejos de su familia – dijo con algo de añoranza en la voz.

– Igual que tú – no era una pregunta. Ella suspiro.

– Si al igual que yo, no he estado ni una semana y ya los extraño.

– Es comprensible, son tu familia, has crecido con ellos – en ese momento ya estábamos llegando a la casa de Bella – pero, si tanto los extrañas ¿Por qué en vez de venir para acá no te quedaste con algunos de tu familiares? – Pregunte realmente curioso. Bella dudo mucho antes de responder. Finalmente dijo:

– Necesitaba un cambio de ambiente – susurro sin mirarme. En realidad no le creí, pero lo deje pasar, si no quería decírmelo, no la iba a presionar – muchas gracias por traerme, realmente no tenias porque.

– Como ya te he dicho, es un placer hacerte el favor, realmente me agradas y conversar contigo es muy entretenido.

– Pienso lo mismo – respondió – eres sumamente agradable y divertido… y creo que en estos 3 días has sabido más que muchas personas sobre mi – me sonrió – nos vemos mañana – me beso en la mejilla y salió del auto. Camino hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando llego se volteo con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. Le devolví el gesto y arranque.


	6. Apuestas

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**Apuestas.**

**Edward POV**

El resto de la semana paso muy parecido al primer día de clases de Bella. Todas las mañanas buscaba a Bella en su casa, conversaba con ella hasta llegar a la escuela. Íbamos a nuestras clases, almorzábamos juntos; y después de clases, la esperaba en la salida del gimnasio; para después llevarla devuelta a casa.

Yo por mi parte, ignoraba a Alice y Emmett cuando se ponen en plan "Edward está enamorado de Bella"

– Alice ¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?! – explote el viernes por la noche, cuando Alice llego a mi cuarto diciendo que estaba saliendo con Bella.

– Cálmate, que no te estoy reclamando nada – dijo completamente calmada – solo me impresiona que no le digas nada, a tu tierna y linda hermana, que estaba saliendo con Bella – fingió una mirada inocente.

– No estoy saliendo con Bella – dije como si se tratara de una niña de 5 años.

– ¡Por favor! – Dijo mirándome exasperada – no puedo creer eso, si buscas a Bella todos los días, después la lleves devuelta a su casa, y para concluir, tienes una cita con ella este sábado – yo iba a replicar otra cosa pero…

– ¿Cómo supiste eso ultimo? – pregunte sorprendido, no le había dicho a nadie absolutamente nada.

– Acabo de llamar a Bella, para preguntar si quería salir de compras – rodé los ojos. Alice no podía estar una semana sin ir de compras – me dijo que tenía planes, y cuando le pregunte qué planes tenia, dijo que iba a salir,_ contigo_.

– Que salga conmigo no quiere decir que tenga una cita con ella – le recordé.

– Deja ya de mentirte, Edward – pidió – no puedo creer que no te des cuenta, esa escusa hubiese funcionado si fueras otra persona, pero tú nunca tienes esas "salidas con amigos" – hizo comillas en el aire – y menos si no las organizo yo, ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar la rutina de ermitaño que tenias antes y ahora quieres divertirte con una _amiga_? Y más importante aún, cuando solías salir con alguna chica siempre me lo comentabas, aunque no fuera gran cosa y ahora que sales con Bella, no la dices nada a nadie ¿Por qué?

Eso me dejo fuera de base. En realidad no había pensado en nada de eso.

– No te conté nada, porque no quería que siguiera molestando con eso – dije rápidamente. Ella bufo.

– Como quiera veo que es imposible acerté ver las cosas, tendré que esperar que el tiempo lo haga – me dio la espalda para salir del cuarto. _Por fin_ pensé – pero espero que el tiempo se apure, no soy muy paciente – dijo antes de salir del cuarto. Puse los ojos en blanco

Después de eso Alice y yo no volvimos a hablar del tema. Aunque Emmett era un caso diferente, pero a él yo lo ignoraba el 80% del tiempo por decir muchas estupideces así que no hay mucha diferencia.

Yo no estaba enamorado de Bella. Por más linda, agradable y muy inteligente que fuese, tampoco llegaba a eso.

El sábado en la tarde, como habíamos acordado Bella y yo, la fui a buscar en su casa.

– Hola – dijo cuando se subió al auto y me dejo un suave beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? – Pregunte cuando arranque.

– Aburrida, Jasper se fue con Charlie a hacer no se que desde temprano, por lo que he tenido la casa para mi solita ¿y tú? ¿Algo interesante en la casa de los Cullen?

– En realidad, no – reí entre dientes – Emmett como siempre siendo un niño con los video juegos y Alice enfurruñada porque no puede salir contigo, porque yo me le adelante.

– Si – Bella rio conmigo – estaba algo desaminada y sorprendida cuando le comente.

Seguimos conversando de temas ligeros hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Ya en el cine nos separamos para que ella comprara la comida y yo los boletos, cuando termine de comprarlos fui a buscar a Bella. Quien tenía una unas cotufas extra grandes, con los 2 refrescos y un dulce. La mire algo raro y ella respondió.

– Solo odio cuando se acaban a media película así que siempre compro las grandes – se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la función sin decir otra palabra. Elegimos un asiento que estaba en medio de la sala.

La película era muy interesante y terrorífica como esperaba.

Después de más o menos una hora de la película, mire a Bella que estaba totalmente concentrada en la película, mientras que distraídamente comía las cotufas.

Agarre una cotufa y se la lance, le golpeo en la sien. Frunció el ceño y me miro, le saque la lengua y sonreí. Tomo otra cotufa y me la lanzo en el entrecejo, tome un puñado de las mismas y se la lance. Uso sus manos como escudo del ataque de las cotufas pero no evito que varias le cayeran encima.

Agarro en sus manos la envoltura de chocolate y me la lanzo, puso un dedo en su boca para que me callara pero tenía una muy clara expresión divertida. Se acomodo en su asiento y siguió viendo la película.

Después de la película salimos a dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial, todavía no queríamos irnos a casa.

– ¡Mira! – Exclamo Bella señalando un local de juegos – podemos jugar un rato, ven – dijo jalándome.

– ¿Te gustan estos juegos? – pregunte curioso mientras me dejaba guiar dentro del local.

– Claro, son muy divertidos – pidió unas cuantas fichas para los juegos.

Jugamos carrera de carros, golpear el topo, entre otros. Bella era muy buena en estos juegos pero yo también era bueno.

Después de una gran victoria en la mesa de aire, ella refunfuño.

– No es justo – dijo como una niña pequeña, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – hiciste trampa – hizo un puchero.

– No hice ninguna clase de trampa – dije con honestidad, intentando no reír por su comportamiento tan infantil.

– Quiero la revancha – replico.

– No va a hacer ninguna diferencia – dije arrogante

– ¿Quieres apostar?

– Claro. Veamos… – dije mientras pensaba en un buen reto – si yo gano… tendrás que gritar en la escuela que yo soy la persona más sexy del país – tuve que aguantar la risa solo de pensarlo.

– Que original – dijo sarcástica – bien… y si yo gano tendrás que… tener una cita con Lauren – Lauren era… como decirlo en palabras simple… la puta del colegio.

– Esta bien, de todas formas no me vas a ganar – dije mientras son reía ella me miro retadora.

– Juguemos – dijo mientras se colocaba en su posición, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no le preste atención

– Juguemos – repetí, mientras ella daba el primer golpe…

– ¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa! – Grite cuando anoto el último punto en mi portería – ¡Me estafaste!

– Te dije que no habías ganado justamente, pero no me prestaste atención – dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

– ¿Cómo me pides que salga con esa zorra? – Pregunte desesperado – ¿quieres que me de SIDA? ¿O que Alice me mate por la locura que cometeré?

– Tu mismo te pusiste la soga al cuello – respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Gemí frustrado y salimos del local. Estaba molesto así que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, decidí que era mejor irnos. Como siempre le abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero todavía no estaba de humor como para hablar con ella.

– Vamos Edward, ¿todavía estas molesto? – pregunto cuando ya tenía tiempo conduciendo.

– Algo.

– Por favor, no seas mal perdedor, es demasiado infantil.

– No es ser mal perdedor, eso no me interesa, lo que pasa es que tendré que hacer algo que me había prometido nunca hacer.

– Solo será una cita, ni siquiera tienes que besarla, con una cena de un par de horas basta, y yo me encargo de Alice no te preocupes.

– ¿En serio?

– Claro, no soy tan mala – me sonrió con dulzura.

– Este bien – dije un poco más relajado – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me estafaste.

– Una pequeña broma – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?

– Con mis primitos; cuando te dejan a 5 niños en un sitio parecido tiene que aprender algo.

– Debe ser divertida tu familia.

– Es una locura, nunca sabes que esperar de ellos, y lo peor… no puedes hacer_ nada_ a escondidas de la familia.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunte realmente intrigado.

– Porque _siempre_ te consigues a alguien de la familia en cualquier parte… recuerdo que una vez, unos de mis primos mayores se fugo de clases y accidentalmente yo me lo conseguí en un paseo escolar… mi tía lo iba a matar cuando se lo dije – se rio con fuerza.

– Se lo dijiste – le pregunte de forma acusadora – chismosa.

– Tenía 8 años, mi mente inocente no estaba consciente de su fuga.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Ya estábamos llegando a la casa de Bella por lo que estacione en el frente.

– Creo que hasta aquí llego la salida – comente un poco desanimado, la tarde se paso volando.

– ¿No quieres pasar? – pregunto señalando la casa.

– Claro – dije, creo que demasiado rápido, pero al parecer no lo noto.

Me baje antes de que ella lo hiciera y le abrí la puerta como siempre. Rodo los ojos pero pude notar cómo se sonrojaba. Siempre me ha justado producirles eso a las chicas, aunque no lo hacía con esa intención.

Entramos a la casa y nos tiramos al sofá, uno en frete de otro.

– Y ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto al rato.

– ¿Tienes cartas? – pregunte en respuesta.

Asintió y subió las escaleras, mientras que ella buscaba las cartas me di cuenta que la casa estaba sola.

– ¿Dónde está Jasper y tu padre? – pregunte cuando bajo y me entrego las cartas. Ella se encogió de hombros.

– No se quizás comprando comida ellos sabían que la cocinera no iba a estar en casa.

– Mmm… ¿sabes jugar póker?

– Claro ¿Quién no?

– Pues… juguemos – dije pajareando las cartas.

Después de media hora más o menos de jugar íbamos bien parejos, no me sorprendía que fuera buena. Eran muy divertidas sus cara cuando ganaba o perdía, era muy tierna… ok, ¿porque estoy pensando eso?

– ¿Quieres apostar? – pregunte después de haber ganado.

– ¿Qué quieres apostar? – dijo sonriendo, mientras barajeaba las cartas. Se veía… sexy… concéntrate Edward.

– Si yo gano no tengo que hacer la apuesta que perdí.

– Esta bien… pero si yo gano además de hacerla, tienes que hacer mi tarea por una semana – rodé los ojos por su idea tan original.

– Este bien– quería evitar hacer esa apuesta a toda costa.

Al final termine siendo el ganador así que me tatué una sonrisa presumida en el rostro, Bella tenia cara de póker no queriendo mostrar lo realmente molesta que estaba pero sin lograrlo demasiado.

Seguimos jugando un rato más.

– ¿quieres volver a apostar? – pregunte arrogante.

– Te gusta apostar ¿no? – Replico divertida, yo reí – está bien ¿Qué apostamos esta vez?

La observe con detalle mientras buscaba un reto lo suficientemente bueno. Sus dedos jugaban con la las cartas; tenía una ceja levantada, expectante y tenía una mirada desafiante.

– Un beso – dije sin pensar. Bella abrió la boca con asombro pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, rápidamente su cara volvió a normalidad, estaba curioso a saber que decía.

– Esta bien – acepto sin dale importancia – pero si yo gano… tendrás que… decirle a Emmett que eres gay – se le dibujo una sonrisa maligna, ya no estaba tan seguro. Dude por un instante, observando cómo crecía su sonrisa socarrona, como si pensara que no era capaz de aceptar.

– De acuerdo – y comenzamos el juego

Bella arrojo sus cartas con fuerza se cruzo de brazos y frunció los labios, sin mirarme se sentó derecha en el sofá dándome el perfil. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír.

– No me digas que ahora eres tú la mala perdedora – bromee divertido mientras recogía las cartas que ella había tirado, las acomodaba y las deje en la mesita de la sala.

– Tu sabes que no es eso – mascullo, empezaba a sonrojarse.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es el hecho de que ahora me debes un beso? – Ella asintió – Bella, tienes que recordar que las pagarlas – ella suspiro con fuerza.

– Tienes razón – respondió pero no se movió para nada, tenía la cabeza algo gacha y no me miraba. Corte la distancia que nos separaba, tome su mentón para que me mirara directamente a los ojos. Al mirarla tan cerca me di cuenta que en sus ojos había una gran vergüenza y me miraba tímidamente.

Le iba a decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera, que era solo uno broma o algo así; en serio lo juro. Pero ante esa mirada no me pude contener; y estampar mis labios sobre los suyos. Se tenso por un instante completamente sorprendido, pero no se alejo de mí. Continúe besándola, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, una delicia. Quería que ella respondiera, quería que sentir sus labios moverse contra los míos… o por lo menos que me empujara. Me correspondió el beso con timidez, colocando sus manos en mis hombros y dejando suaves caricias en mi nuca. Pedí permiso para intensificar el beso, el cual fue concedido casi al instante…

Un fuerte carraspeo nos sobresalto a los dos. Como una fuerte descarga, mandándonos devuelta a la realidad. Bella y yo cruzamos miradas, se veía completamente sorprendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios algo rojos, tenía ganas de volverla a besar, pero no lo hice por razones obvias. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, dirigimos la vista hacia el dueño del carraspeo. Vimos a Jasper y a Charlie, este último fue quien nos interrumpió, aparentemente, parecía totalmente incomodo con la situación, miraba a Bella inexpresivamente. A diferencia de Jasper que parecía completamente divertido con la situación, mantenía una mano sobre su boca y parecía querer aguantar si risa sin logarlo mucho, nos miraba a Bella y a mí alternativamente.

– Bueno… – Charlie rompió el incomodo silencio el cual solo se escuchaba la risa contenida de Jasper – traemos comida china

Lo más probable era que quería saltarse este pequeño incidente. Y al parecer Bella también quería ignorarlo.

– Traeré los platos – y sin más se levanto de un salto y casi corrió hasta la cocina.

Jasper era el más relajado con la situación, más bien parecía completamente divertido y complacido, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

– esa sí que fue una muy extraña bienvenida

Ignore su comentario por el simple y llano hecho de que no tenía que responderle

La cena transcurrió en un muy extraño silencio. De vez en cuando Bella y yo cruzábamos miradas, pero solo duraban un segundo; todavía incómodos por… todo. No quise ni siquiera intentar mirar a Charlie. Jasper en cambio mirada de vez en cuando a Bella y a mí con una sonrisa burlona. Me daban ganas de borrársela de un golpe de vez en cuando.

– Sera mejor que me vaya a acostar – comento Bella tan pronto terminamos de cenar – chao – dijo en forma general y sin mirar a nadie, subió las escaleras.

Traidora.

– Yo me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde – intente salir de allí lo más rápido posible, me levante del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta, tan rápido como me fue posible pero intentando parecer casual.

– Edward – escuche como me llamaban, justo cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta,_ tan cerca pero tan lejos_ pensé. Me voltee para encarar a Charlie quien tenía una posición relajada – no te preocupes, no te voy a reclamar nada

– Entonces ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte un poco menos nervioso.

– Solo una cosa – dijo mientras se acercaba. Bajo la voz hasta alcanzar un tono amenazante – si le llegas a hacer daño a mi hija, estás muerto, Cullen – me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro nada acorde con sus palabras y el tono de voz – literalmente – me congele un instante a diferencia de él que su tono de su voz se volvió mucho más cálido – que duermas bien Edward.

– Gracias – respondí algo aturdido. Estaba totalmente seguro que había perdido el color de la piel. Con un paso no muy seguro me dirigí hacia mi volvo. Al montarme encendí el motor y trate de relajarme. Sin duda había sido una noche MUY interesante.

**Perdón, me tome vacaciones y no les avise si lo sé no merezco perdón de dios, además estaba algo desanimada como para escribir y si no fuera por mi mejor amiga que casi me jala los pelos para ponerme a escribir me hubiera tardado más.**

**Gracias Saya :3**

**En fin espero que les allá gustado, y recuerden entre mas reviwes allá mas rápido saldrá el otro cap. :3**


	7. No era mi intención

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**No era mi intención.**

**Bella POV**

La luz de la ventana me despertó nuevamente. _Es un gran despertador_, pensé sarcástica. A pesar de estar despierta, no me quería levantar, además de que la cama estaba demasiado cómoda; no quería ver ni a Jasper, ni a Charlie. Sabía que era estúpido, pero después de lo que paso ayer con Edward, Jasper se pondría insoportable y Charlie muy incomodo. Lo sabía de sobra, lastimosamente no era la primera vez que me pasaba algo parecido.

Después de lo que a mí me parecieron varias horas intentando volverme a dormir, me rendí, y decidí levantarme. De todas formas, no podía estar acostada todo el día, eso dejaría a Charlie y Jasper sin comer, o peor, intentando ellos mismo hacer su comida.

Mire mi reloj antes de levantarme, eran las 10 de la mañana. Fui directamente al baño y me cepille los dientes. Al bajar las escaleras me conseguí con Jasper, parecía como si dudara en cocinar o no.

– Pensé que me ibas a dejar sin comer – se quejo medio en broma, medio aliviado mientras revisaba la alacena.

– Cállate, que todavía es temprano. Además sueles levantarte más tarde que esto – discutí mientras lo alejaba de mi área de trabajo y sacaba lo necesario para el desayuno.

– Cierto, pero necesito estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana y Alice quería venir a ver una película en la tarde, así que decidí estudiar temprano – se encogió de hombros.

– Por supuesto que no le puedes decir que no a tu noviecita – bromee queriendo hacerlo rabiar. Pero solo se encogió de hombros y me sonrió radiante – ¿y Charlie? – pregunte mientras ponía a cocinar los huevos y el pan a tostar.

– Se fue hace como una hora; a pescar como siempre. Bien sabes que no puede estar un día completo en casa.

– Tienes toda la razón – concorde con él. Si Charlie no estaba en su trabajo, estaba en la Push, de pesca con alguno de sus amigos – más tarde llamare a Reneé, debe estar desesperada, no he hablado con ella en… ¡2 días!

– Un record para ella misma – comento – ¿y a Rosalie? ¿La has llamado?

Me golpee la frente ¡que descuidada!

– No, se olvido por completo – masculle.

– Ohh-oh… no quiero escuchar cuando la bomba explote… Vaya mejor amiga que se gano.

– He estado distraída – me defendí.

– Si, lo sé… con Edward – ¡ya se había tardado mucho en sacar el tema! Fruncí el ceño mientras servía (tiraba) su plato en la mesa. Me senté en frente de él con la mirada fija en mi plato – ¿Qué? ¿Nada de _deja de meterte en mis asuntos_ o _él no me gusta_? – pregunto con ironía.

– No es lo que parece – dije entre dientes.

– Uhh… veamos; andas negando que te gusta, incluso cuando sabes que es mentira –lo ataque con la mirada – y ayer te encontramos besándote con Edward… una escena bastante divertida, por cierto – se rio con fuerza. Más miradas asesinas de mí parte.

– Era una apuesta – dije en voz baja sin levantar la mirada de mi plato.

– No soy estúpido, ese beso fue más que una apuesta… ¿y que apostaron? – Pregunto interesado.

– Estábamos jugando Póker, y apostamos que si él ganaba yo lo besaría, pero si yo ganaba, él tendría que decirle a Emmett que es gay – dije lo ultimo con una leve sonrisa.

– Hubiese preferido que perdiera él; solo para ver la cara de Emmett – Jasper rio con ganas – aunque como terminaron las cosas también fue bastante divertido… y mucho menos traumático.

– Ya cállate.

– Vamos, fue divertido, la cara de Charlie no tenia precio. Oh, y la de Edward… – mas risa – y tu tan incómoda fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

– Me alegras que te hallas divertido ayer – dije mientras le lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

– Hey, no te molestes; tú también le hubieses reído a carcajadas si lo hubieses visto desde mi punto de vista.

– Quizás, pero como no es el caso, mejor te callas porque hoy ando con la paciencia corta, y créeme que no te quiero dejar sin descendencia.

Después de eso Jasper no volvió a tocar el tema, pero seguía divertido con la situación, lo sabía por su cara de suficiencia que parecía decir "te dije que te gustaba". Terminamos de desayunar, lavamos los platos y después cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Decidí llamar a Rosalie.

– Vaya, ¿y ese milagro que me llamas? – pregunto Rosalie irónicamente cuando me contesto.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – me apresure a decir – he estado muy distraída, recuerda que es cambiar de vida completamente – me defendí.

– Si, lo sé, pero pudiste llamarme al menos.

– Ya dije que lo siento, además pudiste haberme llamado tú.

– Yo también he estado ocupada, así que ya entendí – suspiro – es que con toda la loquera que estaba pasando, me preocupe.

– Tranquila estoy bien, sana y salva ¿y tú?

– Todo en calma por acá, no tienes de que preocuparte.

– Perdón por dejarte sola, pero la verdad es que no podía mas – admití un poco apenada.

–No hay nada que perdonar, yo hubiere hecho exactamente lo mismo de estar en tu lugar. Ya no importa; pronto nos graduaremos y desapareceremos del mapa.

– Tienes toda la razón – sonreí.

Me conto sobre su familia y los chicos de la escuela y yo en cambio le conté sobre la monótona vida de Forks.

– ¿Cómo es la novia de Jasper? – pregunto cuando le comente que la había conocido.

– Pues, se llama Alice es muy pequeña de tamaño y totalmente hiperactiva, también es alegre y le gusta las compras, tiene 2 hermanos muy agradables.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y cuando los conociste?

– El mismo día que llegue al pueblo… de hecho, choque en bicicleta con uno de ellos – comente riéndome, Rose rio conmigo.

– Ay Bella… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – La conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¿y qué hiciste después de eso?

– Pues… me desmaye. Después desperté en la sala de emergencia y allí se hicieron las presentaciones formalmente – escuche la risa de Rosalie al otro lado de la línea.

– No sé qué hare contigo, dejare las bromas a un lado porque de eso ya se habrá encargado Jasper. Ahora cuéntame ¿hay chicos lindos?

Me reí con ganas. Era de esperarse.

– Uno que otro – respondí sencillamente.

– Y no has salido con ninguno ¿o sí? – pregunto mi amiga.

– Ehh… bueno… si – respondí tímidamente.

– ¿Quién? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es un cretino?... – Rosalie soltaba las preguntas una tras otra

– Chica, cálmate. Tienes que esperar a que responda tus preguntas, sino no tiene chiste. Es Edward; es el hermano menor de Alice, y va conmigo a la escuela. Es agradable y divertido. Y no, no es un cretino

– ¿y cómo fue la cita?

– Nunca dije que fuera una cita, dije que salimos juntos.

– ¡Ya deja de cuestionarme y responde! – a Rosalie le empezaba a gustar el interrogatorio. Suspire.

– Fuimos al cine y después a mi casa – no quise alargar el asunto.

– Te conozco, y sé que me estas ocultando algo; ya dijiste que te agradaba el chico, así que la cita no salió mal, soy tu amiga, así que dime qué fue lo que paso.

– Bueno… es que… nosbesamos – dije tan rápido que creía que no me había entendido, pero escuche un grito de alegría al otro lado de la línea.

– Que rápida… normalmente sueles tardar meses para relaciónate y mas para tener novio.

– No es mi novio – dije algo sonrojada – es solo un chico con el que salí, ¡y nos besamos por una estúpida apuesta!

– ¿Apuesta? – pregunto intrigada. Volví a suspirar.

– Después del cine y de un poco de juegos en las maquinas; fuimos a mi casa a pasar el rato. Empezamos a jugar cartas y apostamos que si el ganaba yo lo besaría pero si yo ganaba el tendría que decirle a su hermano que es gay – me reí un poco con lo ultimo – Edward gano la así que tuve que besarlo – quería dejar el asunto, ya.

– Mmm… algo te incomoda. Porque sueles decirme ese tipo de cosas sin tanto drama – ¿Por qué era tan predecible?

– Esta bien… puede que sea… el hecho… de que… cuando nos besamos llegaron Jasper y Charlie y vieron todo el espectáculo – escuche silencio al otro lado de la línea, pero conocía tan bien a Rose que sabía que se estaba riendo a carcajadas y había alejado el auricular para que yo no lo escuchara. Si, así de tanto la conocía.

– Bella… – todavía se estaba riendo – solo a ti te pasan esas cosas… a ti y al coyote… bueno, después de un gusto un susto – agrego como si nada – sígueme contando ¿Qué paso después?

– Tuvimos la cena mas incomoda de nuestras vidas… bueno eso sin contar a Jasper que se estaba riendo a costa mía… Salí corriendo cuando tuve la más mínima oportunidad.

– ¿Dejaste al pobre chico solo? – pregunto incrédula.

– Rose ¡la tención se cortaba con cuchillo! Además ellos ya conocían a Edward antes; no creo que allá pasado nada malo.

– ¿Has hablado con él?

– No, eso apenas paso ayer ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

– No tengo ni la más mínima idea – respondió como si nada.

– ¡Gran ayuda! – exclame sarcásticamente

– Oye, no te enojes ¿Por qué creíste que yo si sabría qué hacer? Se supone que la madura, sensata y bla, bla, bla, eres tú, así que ¿de qué te quejas? Ahora, si quieres que realmente te recomiende algo, te sugiero que ignores lo que paso, fue solo un beso; pero no me reclames si las cosas no salen bien. Estoy hablando de mi lado poco experimentado de vergüenzas, tú sabes mucho más que eso que yo.

– Realmente no sé si decirte gracias o mandarte al diablo – suspire – creo que no tengo una mejor opción.

Hablamos de otras cosas sin importancia por cerca de media hora.

Me puse a preparar un almuerzo sencillo para Jasper y para mí. Nuestra comida fue en un silencio ameno. A ninguno le incomodaba. Después de eso hice una pequeña limpieza mientras que Jasper se encerraba en su cuarto para estudiar. Ya como a las 3:30 de la tarde, termine de limpiar; me bañe y me metí en mi cuarto. No tenia tarea que hacer, gracias al hecho de que nunca dejo nada para último momento, por lo que tome mi celular y los audífonos; y me puse a escuchar la música que tenia. Era relajante.

**Edward POV**

– ¿No se suponía que era una cita entre tú y tu novio? – pregunte mientras Alice me arrastraba al carro con Emmett detrás de mí.

– Eso no tiene importancia – Alice me soltó (empujo) al lado de la puerta del conductor de mi auto – ahora, cállate y conduce – me ordeno mientras entraba al puesto del copiloto. Emmett rio entre dientes.

– ¿No se supone que es Emmett quien debería mandar? El es el mayor – pregunte mientras me montaba y Emmett se subía en el puesto trasero.

– ¿Prefieres hacerle caso a Emmett antes que a mí? – pregunto totalmente exceptiva, ambos miramos a Emmett sobre nuestro hombro. Me estremecí ante tales posibilidades.

– Tienes razón – concorde.

– ¡Hey! – Exclamo Emmett ofendido – no estoy sordo.

– Lo sabemos – dijimos al unisonó Alice y yo.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras nos dirigimos a la casa de los Swan.

– ¡Hola, Jasper! – exclamo como siempre Alice con entusiasmo cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y dándole un muy prolongado beso. Emmett y yo desviamos la mirada.

– ¿Qué tal hermano? – lo saludo Emmett con unas palmadas en la espalda.

– ¿Y Charlie, y Bella? – pregunto Alice mientras entraba a la casa.

– Charlie esta pescando y Bella está encerrada en su cuarto escuchando música.

– ¿Ermitaña igual que Edward? – pregunto Emmett, tan sutil como siempre.

– Sip – dijo Jasper riendo.

– Si tanto les justa hablar mal de mí, por favor al menos que no sea en mi cara – dije molesto.

– Vamos a ver la película – Alice se adelanto hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá – Edward, ve a buscar a Bella.

– ¿Todo yo?

– Sip, ahora búscala – hoy Alice estaba excesivamente mandona. Jasper se rio.

– La primera puerta a la derecha – me indico.

Suspire pesadamente y subí las escaleras. Al estar ya en el frente de la puerta toque pero nadie respondió, de hecho se escuchaba una suave voz cantando, pensé si debería entrar o seguir tocando. Al final, la curiosidad me gano.

Al entrar al cuarto me conseguí a Bella cantando a todo pulmón. Tenía una voz realmente hermosa, no reconocí la canción pero podría decir que la había escuchado. Ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama dándome su perfil con unos shorts y una franelilla, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la frente fruncida.

Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)  
bid my blood to run (Ordena a mi sangre que corra)  
before I come undone (Antes de terminar incompleta)  
save me from the nothing I've become (Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)  
bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)

Bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)

Frozen inside without your touch (Congelada por dentro sin tu roce)

Without your love darling (sin tu amor, querido)

Only you are the life among the dead (Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte)

Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)  
bid my blood to run (Ordena a mi sangre que corra)  
before I come undone (Antes de terminar incompleta)

Save me from the nothing I've become (Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems (Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años)  
got to open my eyes to everything (Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo)

bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)

Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
Wake me up inside (Despiértame por dentro)  
call my name and save me from the dark (Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad)  
bid my blood to run (Ordena a mi sangre que corra)  
before I come undone (Antes de terminar incompleta)  
save me from the nothing I've become (Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)

Bring me to life (Tráeme a la vida)

Al terminar la canción, y dejarme con la boca abierta, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios y abrió los ojos lentamente dirigiendo una mirada perdida hacia el colchón, todavía sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Decidí hacerme notar.

– Hola Bella – Salude. Se sobresalto al escucharme, levantando la vista rápidamente. Un suave sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

– Ahh… Hola Edward – saludo quitándose los audífonos.

– Tienes muy linda voz – le sonreí.

– Ehh… gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto algo apenada.

– Vine a ver la película… o mejor dicho, fui obligado a venir a ver la película.

– ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta? – me miro con el seño fruncido.

– Toque la puerta, pero no respondías, por lo que la abrí – me encogí de hombros.

– Pero debiste esperar a que respondiera y no abrí así nada más.

– Por lo que pude ver estabas muy inspirada como para responder – me acerque unos pasos a ella.

– ¡Pude no haber estado vestida! – se veía molesta.

– Vuelvo a recalcar, te veías muy inspirada como para hacer otra cosa – repuse – vamos a ver la película, te espero abajo – me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero unas manos me tomaron de los hombros y me jalaron, haciéndome caer de espaldas en la cama y mi cabeza rozando las rodillas de Bella.

– ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! – me dijo molesta. Se estiro sobre mí para tomar algo que la verdad no podía ver.

Sus pechos quedaron muy cerca de mi cara. Me hundí más en el colchón.

– M-muy cerca, muy cerca – logre tartamudear.

– ¿Eh? – pregunto, todavía en la misma posición.

– ¡Muy cerca! – estaba inmóvil, no podía elevar la voz a mas que un susurro.

– Ahh… con que muy cerca – ¡ese tono dulce y peligroso no! – a ver que piensas de esto – y aplasto sus pechos en mi cara.

Tomo mis muñecas dejándome sin movimientos. Forcejeaba pero no me soltaba. Estaba jadeando por la boca. Instintivamente puse los pies en la cama, para que no viera el pequeño problema que me estaba causando. Esta chica era muy fuerte.

Seguimos así por lo que a mí me parecieron varios minutos, hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse. Me congele.

– ¿Qué rayos están…? – la voz de mi hermana lleno la habitación. _Maldición_, pensé – Oh… perdón… no sabía… mejor los dejo solos – Bella todavía no se movía, pero pude intuir, que Alice estaba sonriendo – Sigan con lo que están haciendo – _¿realmente dijo eso?_

La puerta se cerró y Bella todavía no se movía, estaba inmóvil sobre mí. Tenía que hacer algo para que volviera a la realidad y como mis manos todavía estaban inmóviles bajo las suyas, solo se me ocurrió una idea.

Saque mi lengua lo más que pude y toque su pecho con la punta. Funciono.

– ¡Hey! – exclamo saltando hacia atrás y llevándose la mano en donde mi lengua la había lamido, saliendo del trance.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte sorprendido.

– Y-yo… bu-ueno… n-no se… – tartamudeo ¿y ahora se ruborizaba?

– Bueno… te espero abajo – dije levantándome de la cama. Ella miro hacia el piso y me di cuenta que no iba a decir nada, por lo que salí del cuarto.

Mire hacia mi pantalón.

– ¡Genial! – masculle. Me encerré en el baño hasta calmarme.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué por qué rayos hice eso? No tengo ni la menor idea ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan vengativa e impulsiva? Ni siquiera hizo nada malo, solo entro a mi cuarto sin mi permiso.

Bueno… dije eso solo para que se le olvidara lo de la canción ¡pero no quería llegar a ese extremo! ¡Lo juro!

Una pregunta interesante seria ¿Cómo voy a ver a la cara a Edward ahora? Y a Alice ¿Cómo se supone que actuare ahora que vio lo que paso?

Alguien toco mi puerta, interrumpiendo mis lamentos.

– ¿Se puede pasar? – una estruendosa voz hablo. Emmett.

– Pasa, Emmett.

– Edward dijo que estabas por bajar, pero como te tardabas mucho, decidí venir a buscarte.

– No estoy de ánimos para ver una película – la verdad es que no estaba de ánimos para estar en la misma habitación con Alice y Edward.

– Vamos miedosa, ni siquiera es de terror. Es más si te asustas yo te protegeré – juro poniendo una pose de solemnidad exagerada, no pude evitar echarme a reír – vamos – puso los ojos de borreguito.

– ¿Todos ustedes saben hacer esa cara? No es justo – dije con una fingida molestia, luego suspire – está bien.

– ¡Sí! – me agarro por la cintura tomándome desprevenida y me puso en su hombro.

– ¡Emmett! – Grite entre risas – ¡bájame!

Me ignoro y bajo las escaleras. Al vernos los chicos soltaron unas risitas.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Ya bájame! –le volví a gritar.

– Emmett, bájala – dijo con tranquilidad Jasper.

Me puso en el sofá, al lado de Edward, casi cayendo sobre él. Me acomode rápidamente con un leve sonrojo propio de mí y de la situación. De reojo vi a Edward sacudir la cabeza y a Alice que estaba en el piso delante de mí y al lado de Jasper sonreír pícaramente.

– ¿Y que vamos a ver? – pregunte rápidamente.

– Caso 39 – me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero – ¿no podemos ver otra cosa? – se dirigió a Jasper.

– No – respondieron Edward y Emmett.

– Pero es que es de terror – seguía insistiendo como una niña pequeña.

– No es de terror, es de suspenso – le explico Edward – hay una diferencia.

– Esta bien – Alice suspiro acomodándose en su lugar y abrazando a Jasper, quien tenía una sonrisita que no lograba disimular del todo, mientras que pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Alice.

Emmett puso la película y se sentó a mi lado, quedándome entre Emmett y Edward.

Después de media película transcurrida estaba temblando de frio, pero no quería pararme a tomar alguna cobija, porque el suspenso estaba para morirse.

– ¿No habías dicho que te gustaban este tipo de películas? – pregunto Edward en un susurro solo para mí.

– Claro que me gustan – le respondí de igual manera.

– ¿Entonces por que tiemblas? – fruncí el seño molesta por su suposición, voltee a verlo; tenía una manta encima y me miraba burlón.

– No tiemblo de miedo, ¡tiemblo porque tengo frio, estúpido! – replique. El vacilo un poco pero me arropo con parte de la manta.

– ¿Y ahora? – me pregunto pegándose un poco a mí. Su calor me aliviaba un poco el frio que tenia y hacia que mis músculos se relajaran.

– Gracias – susurre. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y me dispuse a ver la película.

En una parte específica de la película donde parece que el demonio por fin va a dar su verdadera cara, el teléfono sonó, haciéndonos saltar a todos.

– Nosotros vamos – dijo un nerviosa Alice, tomando la mano de Jasper y sacándolo de cuarto, logrando que casi se golpeara contra el piso. Respire, tratando de tranquilizarme y luego me eche a reír. Emmett y Edward rieron conmigo de lo clásico y lo absurdo de la situación.

**Alice POV**

¡Odio las películas de terror! ¡Las odio! No se para que las hacen si el único propósito es asustar a la gente ¿Qué le ven de divertido estar asustado por una cosa, que ni existe? o también morderse las uñas, hasta quedarse sin cutícula por el suspenso. En definitiva, no sé que le ven las personas.

– Alice, era la mejor parte – se quejo Jasper mientras me seguía a la cocina. Sonreía levemente por mi debilidad.

– Es que tienes que responder el teléfono, yo solo te quise acompañar – intente sonar tranquila e inocente, pero su risa me dejo claro que no lo había conseguido engañar. El teléfono siguió sonando así que lo tomo antes de que colgaran.

– ¿Buenas tardes? – Respondió todavía con una sonrisa pero fue cambiada rápidamente por un ceño fruncido – ¿Quién habla? – su voz se puso dura y su seño fruncido fue cambiado nuevamente por una mirada asesina que la dirigió a la pared – Bella no vive aquí – respondió dejándome totalmente sorprendida ¿Por qué Jasper mentiría sobre Bella? – no se – siguió hablando Jasper – ¿¡Por qué te importa donde este ella!? – parecía a punto de explotar; tome su brazo para tranquilizarlo, me miro a los ojos, y trate de que notara lo preocupada que estaba, cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse – pues no, ella no está aquí; así que ¡deja ya de molestar! – y colgó.

– ¿Quién era?

– Nadie – respondió tajante.

– Jasper – tome su rostro y lo baje a mi altura – ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué mentiste sobre Bella? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? – suspiro pesadamente.

– No te lo puedo decir – me suplicaba con la mirada que dejara el tema.

– ¿Por qué? – quería saber que era lo que sucedía ¿Qué era lo que escondía?

– No puedo, lo que está pasando es problema de Bella y yo no soy quien debe contarlo.

– Eso quiere decir que le dirás a Bella lo que acaba de pasar ¿no? – supuse.

– ¡No! Claro que no – su mirada era preocupada.

– ¿Por qué? – ¡¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?!

–Eso solo la preocuparía, ella no tiene por que saberlo.

– Pero…

– Nos están esperando en la sala – me corto. El quería que no dijera nada, ni a Bella ni a nadie. Suspire.

– Bien.

¿Qué le pasaba a Jasper? ¿Qué tenía Bella que ver? ¿Qué escondían ellos dos?

**Bueno aquí tenemos otro capítulo. Las deje con la duda ¿verdad? Eso les para por no darme ningún Rewievs .**

**No se si entendieron bien la parte cuando Bella habla con Rosalie pero si no lo entenderán mas adelante.**

**La canción que canta Bella se llama Bring me to life de Evanescence. Es una de mis favoritas de ese grupo así que escúchenla.**

**Iba a actualizar el domingo, en serio, pero como saben la familia es primero; a mi tío le dio mononucleosis, dengue y no sé que mas (ni siquiera sabía que eso se puede dar al mismo tiempo) y tuve que hacer algo así como enfermera por el fin de semana.**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Rosas, tomates? Díganme.**

**Pronto nos volveremos a ver ya tengo el próximo cap. casi listo así que comenten y lo verán más rápido de lo que creen.**


	8. Ataques de risa

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**Ataques de risa.**

**Bella POV**

– ¿Quién era? – le pregunte curiosa a Jasper.

– Numero equivocado – respondió rápidamente. No le creí, pero quizás no quería decirlo en frete de los demás.

– Bueno… en ese caso sigamos viendo la película – agrego Edward, por si tono supuse que tampoco le creyó.

Alice gimió pero se puso en su lugar junto a Jasper. Emmett puso nuevamente el DVD para continuar con la película.

Cuando finalmente la película termino, Emmett se levanto del sofá y se estiro.

– Estuvo buena la película – comento sencillamente.

– No comparto tu opinión – se quejo Alice – seguramente tendré pesadillas.

– La puerta de mama estará abierta si lo necesitas – se burlo Edward.

– Seguramente tú sabes de eso ¿no, Edward? – aseguro Alice mirando ceñuda a Edward, el cual se tenso – después de todo tu eres quien dormía con mama hasta los 12 años.

– ¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida, mire a Edward quien miraba con ira a Alice, pero algo que si no me esperaba era ver un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas ¡Edward ruborizado!

– Como escuchaste Bella – me aseguro Emmett – Edward iba hasta los 12 años al cuarto de nuestros padres porque "no podía dormir" –recalco haciendo comillas en el aire.

Tenía la boca abierta como un pez. Jasper por su parte, reía a carcajada limpia. Sobre Edward podía pensar muchas vergonzosas, menos eso.

– ¿Eso es verdad? – logre articular luego de un momento.

– Claro que si – respondió Emmett – nosotros no inventamos historia de ese tipo, solo repetimos lo que es verdad.

– ¿Hijito de mama? – pregunto Jasper, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

– Sip – Emmett asintió y Jasper volvió a reír.

Yo todavía no salía del asombro.

– ¿Edward? – me dirigí a él, sorprendida de que no allá argumentado nada.

Con una rapidez increíble, Edward se abalanzo sobre Emmett. Este salió corriendo y Edward se dispuso a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

– ¡Si rompen algo se hacen responsables! – les grito Alice sin moverse de su lugar en el piso. No pude aguantar más y estalle en carcajadas, mas por el espectáculo que estaban haciendo que por la historia.

Después de cinco minutos, todavía estaba riendo histéricamente haciendo que Jasper volviera a reír y contagiara la risa a Alice. Se escucharon unos golpes, por lo que supuse que Edward había atrapado a Emmett, el primero llego a la sala y se sentó enfurruñado en el sofá, haciendo mis risas todavía más fuertes, las lágrimas salían sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – Pregunto Emmett al llegar unos instantes después – no ha parado de reír.

– Yo sé que es divertido, pero no es para tanto – agrego Edward mirándome molesto.

– ¡Ni siquiera es por eso! – asegure entre risas.

– ¿Entonces por que? – pregunto. Me encogí de hombros.

– No sé, simplemente es divertida la escena – dije volviendo a reír. Emmett se contagio con mi risa al igual que Alice y Jasper.

– No le veo lo gracioso – Edward seguía todavía molesto.

– ¡Por favor! – Exclame sobre las risas de los demás – me estoy riendo sin razón aparente, haciendo que los demás se rían porque yo me estoy riendo sin control, haciendo que se me haga imposible dejar de reír – explique entre las risas que no podía controlar.

Edward se empezó a contagiar de las risas, haciéndome todavía más difícil controlar la mía

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros todavía estábamos en las mismas condiciones. Cada vez que alguno intentaba dejar de reír terminaba con algún ataque de risa por culpa de los demás.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Charlie entrando a la sala; todos detuvimos nuestras carcajadas al escucharlo, y lo miramos casi al mismo tiempo. Nos miraba como si pensara que estuviéramos locos, lo que provoco que volviéramos a reír.

Charlie rodo los ojos pero tenía una leve sonrisita en la cara; se fue de la sala soltando unas leves risitas.

En ese momento todos nos estábamos revolcando de la risa, yo estaba acostada en el sofá con las piernas en el aire, la cabeza en el regazo de Edward, aunque en estos momentos no podía importarme menos. Edward estaba sentado agarrándose el estomago con fuerza, y con Emmett a sus pies, quien había caído del sofá después de un rato. Alice y Jasper estaban en las mismas condiciones que Emmett, la primera con un cojín de la sala en su cara para ahogar sus risas.

– Bueno… – dijo entre jadeos Alice – creo que es hora de irnos.

Poco a poco dejamos de reírnos, todos teníamos la cara completamente roja de tanta carcajada. Yo jadeaba en busca de aire, los costados me dolían después de tanto reír.

– Bella… – jadeo Edward – párate, por favor.

– No puedo; me duele – me queje haciendo que todos vuelvan a reír pero esta vez sin llegar a mayores.

– Vamos Bella – Emmett, quien ya estaba parado, me tendió la mano. La tome y me ayudo a levantarme. Hice un leve sonido de molestia, tanta risa era mejor que hacer abdominales.

Nos despedimos entre risas (todavía no nos recuperábamos del todo del episodio de las carcajadas). Y cuando se fueron, Jasper y yo volvimos a entrar.

– Esa fue una forma muy efectiva de mejorar el humor de todo el mundo Bella – me aseguro Jasper soltando unas risitas.

– ¿Todavía riendo ustedes dos? – Pregunto Charlie llegando donde estábamos nosotros, y haciéndonos reír – aquella bienvenida fue algo… alegre – comento mientras sonreía.

– Todo fue culpa de Bella – aseguro Jasper.

– No me pude detener fue muy divertido, además ustedes tampoco se detenían.

– Tu risa es muy contagiosa, ni siquiera Charlie se pudo aguantar cuando nos vio.

Los tres nos reímos y después nos dimos las buenas noches y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, todavía me dolían los costados.

Después de aquel día de risas, todo siguió su curso normal; me levantaba, preparaba el desayuno. Edward me venía a buscar para ir a la escuela y después me traía devuelta a la casa, hacia mis tareas, la cena, y allí acababa el día. Aburrido lo sé, pero mi vida no era una novela, que pasaba todos los días algo interesante.

Los fines de semanas salíamos en conjunto Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo.

Casi 3 semanas después de aquella locura, era jueves por lo que me había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno; el repique de mi celular anuncio un mensaje.

_Bella no podre ir a buscarte, no desperté muy bien, no te preocupes, perdón por dejarte plantada._

_Edward._

Hice un mohín, eso significaba no ver a Edward y depender de Jasper para que me lleve a la escuela.

_No te preocupes, Jasper puede hacerme el favor de llevarme. Espero que te recuperes._

_Bella._

Después de unos minutos bajo Jasper.

– No sabes cuánto agradezco que hallas decidido vivir aquí – comento dejando un beso en mi mejilla – al menos se la procedencia de la comida.

– Eso puede ayudar mucho a tu salud, créeme – asegure – una cosa Jasper ¿me puede dejar en la escuela? Es que Edward se enfermo y no podrá venir a buscarme.

– No hay problema Bella.

Seguimos conversando mientras servía el desayuno. Charlie bajo unos momentos después y se dispuso a desayunar con nosotros.

Después de eso Jasper me llevo a la escuela; nada interesante sobre eso. Al llegar suspire, la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía, todavía era muy temprano, por suerte había llevado mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas para entretenerme, adivinando este escenario. Me senté en una pequeña banca bajo techo, no estaba lloviendo pero por el clima parecía que pronto lo haría. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo hasta que alguien me llamo.

– ¡Bella! – era Mike, quien venía corriendo hasta mi. Le sonreí.

– Hey, Mike – lo salude. Un mes después de empezar mis clases aquí, conocía a casi todo el mundo aunque no me unía a sus conversaciones ni nada. Mike ha sido unos de los pocos con quien realmente he estaba un poco cómoda; aunque a veces es un poco… chicle.

– Y ¿Dónde está tu novio? – pregunto menos alegre

– ¿Novio?

– Si, Cullen ¿acaso no son novio? – pregunto volviendo a la felicidad.

– No, no, para nada, solo somos amigo – le asegure – ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?

– Pues es que siempre están juntos y el te trae y te lleva… pero eso no tiene importancia – se sentó a mi lado, casi con apuro – Te quería preguntar algo – oh, no, sabia por donde iba la conversación.

– Y ¿Qué es? – intente mantener mis nervios bajo control.

– Pues… quería saber si quisieras ir a cenar mañana por la noche – _lo sabía_, pensé. Odiaba cuando en esta clase de momentos tenia la razón.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo… tengo otras cosas que hacer – esperaba que entendiera la indirecta.

– ¿Cómo que? – intente disimular enserio que intente, pero no pude evitar que mi cara decayera por el fracaso.

– Varias cosas… – dije levantándome – será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde a clases.

Después de eso, evitaba todo tipo de contacto con Mike, note que no captaba ni las indirectas más directas. Aunque al parecer era muy insistente, en cada clases que teníamos juntos me guardaba un puesto a su lado, yo simplemente hacia que no lo veía; por suerte no eran demasiadas clases que teníamos juntos.

También estaba algo preocupada por Edward ¿Qué será lo que tendría? Esa pregunta rondaba sin descanso por mi cabeza.

Entre maniobrar para no estar cerca de Mike y preocuparme por Edward el día se me paso volando, cuando quise darme cuanta ya había soñado el timbre de la salida, por lo que me apresure a salir del gimnasio.

– ¡Bella! – me llamo Mike cuando intente pasar a su lado sin que me viera, sopese la posibilidad de fingir que no lo había escuchado, pero ya era demasiado y había llegado a mi lado antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

– ¿Si?

– ¿quieres que te lleve? – Pregunto sonriente – no tienes quien lo haga – ¿ahora como me salvo de esta?

– Ehh… no te preocupes, Jasper me viene a buscar – gran mentira, lo sé, Jasper en estos momento debe estar demasiado ocupado en sus clases como para ayudarme en este problema.

– ¿Estás segura? – pregunto no muy convencido.

– Claro, no vemos mañana – me despedí lo más rápido posible.

Al salir de la escuela pude respirar más tranquila. Estaba siendo cobarde, y una muy grande, lo sabía, pero prefería que la otra persona entendiera a que yo tenga que explicárselo, cobarde, ya lo sé.

Después de 20 minutos de caminata llegue por fin a mi casa. No hice mucho aquella tarde; la tarea, la cena y a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente seguí con mi rutina, me vestí y baje a preparar el desayuno. A los 15 minutos me llego un mensaje a mi celular.

_Lo siento, hoy tampoco podre irte a buscar, al parecer no es un simple malestar, que tengas un buen día._

_Edward._

Era una verdadera lástima que todavía estuviera enfermo,_ debería llamarlo para saber como esta,_ pensé. Marque su número mientras seguía cocinando, al tercer timbre Edward respondió.

– ¿Hola? – su voz se oía cansada.

– Hola Edward ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Mejorando ¿Y eso que llamaste? – pregunto curioso. En ese momento bajo Jasper.

– Quería saber cómo te sentías ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Jasper me pregunto en señas quien era, articule "Edward". Sonrió burlón, rodé los ojos.

– No estamos seguros, yo pienso que lo más probable es que sea un resfriado, pero Carlisle me quiso hacer unos exámenes para estar seguros que no es nada; ese es el precio a pagar cuando tu padre es doctor – me reí. Distraída como estaba, no era de sorprenderme que allá tomado el mango del sartén un poco más arriba de lo debido.

– ¡Ay! – exclame sin pensar.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Edward al otro lado de la línea.

– Nada importante, solo me queme con el sartén – explique antes de chuparme el dedo índice. Jasper soltó una fuerte carcajada, yo lo saque la lengua y le di la espalda.

– ¿Estas cocinando? – Pregunto sorprendido.

– Claro, una mujer puede hacer mas de una cosa a la vez.

– Una mujer normal si, pero con tu coordinación dudo que seas capaz – se rio.

– ¡Me alagas que pienses eso de mi! – dije con sarcasmo.

– No te ofendas, pero tengo razón.

– Me manejo lo mejor que puedo dame puntos por eso.

– Tuche.

– Gracias – Jasper hiso un corazón con sus manos y lo puso sobre su cabeza, moviéndolo de un lado a otro – mejor te dejo, que Jasper se esta quejando de su desayuno – dije mientras golpeaba a Jasper en el brazo, para que me dejara tranquila.

– Está bien, te dejare para que cocines sin que haya un accidente, o quemes la casa, pero luego me llamas, estar encerrado en el cuarto no es divertido, salúdame a Jasper.

– Claro, tu también salúdame a todos por allá. Chao –y colgué.

– ¿Y como esta tu novio? – pregunto Jasper.

– Edward no es mi novio, así que basta con eso… volviendo a la pregunta, dice que lo mas probable es que sea un resfriado, pero que aun así le hicieron unos exámenes para estar seguro.

– Que bien… ahora termina de cocinar que me muero de hambre – me apremio.

– Un día de estos te dejare sin desayuno por andar molestándome – le asegure riéndome, mientras volvía mi atención a la cocina.

Después de eso, el desayuno transcurrió como todos los días, Charlie bajo unos minutos después y nos acompaño en la comida. Después, Jasper me llevo a la escuela. Ese día fue muy parecido al anterior evitaba estar a solas con Mike, queriendo que entendiera la indirecta; pero al parecer no surtía mucho efecto.

Extrañaba a Edward, me sentía en cierta forma sola a pesar de que estaba con Jessica, Mike y los demás, sentía que no era lo mismo. Con Edward tenia muchas mas confianza, podía hablar sin sentir que estaba acaparando la atención, porque el seguía preguntándome, no lo sentía aburrirse o preguntar porque si, el realmente estaba interesado. Caminando a mi casa decidí que si Jasper venia temprano podría hacerle una visita.

Después de una pequeña pero necesaria parada en el supermercado, llegue a una vacía casa como siempre. Me puse a hacer una cena algo elaborada para matar el tiempo, pescado relleno, me tome mi tiempo en hacerlo por lo que a las 7 ya estaba listo, justo cuando Charlie y Jasper llegaron.

– Mmm… huele delicioso – alabo Jasper.

– Pues gracia, es la receta de la abuela.

– Como extraño aquellas recetas – Charlie suspiro – tengo que admitirlo su abuela tiene manos de ángel.

– Aunque Bella no se queda atrás – aseguro Jasper.

– Tendré que hacer estas comidas mas seguido si seguiré obteniendo esos halagos

– Si, ¡por favor! – me rogo Jasper.

Serví la cena y empezamos a comer.

– Jasper – lo llame – me gustaría ir a visitar a Edward mañana – en realidad no quería pedírselo porque ya sabia el resultado, pero no sabia donde vivía y no tenia a quien mas pedirle que me lleve.

– Y ¿Para que? – pregunto algo sugerente.

– Para hacerle compañía, esta enfermo y se que es estar encerrado en tu casa sin poder hacer nada.

– Si tu lo dices… – continuo con sus insinuaciones – hable con Alice en la tarde, dijo que Edward tenia viruela.

– Con mas razón debería visitarlo.

– ¿Tu sola?

– Recuerda que a ti no te a dado.

– Cierto.

– Esta bien, entonces mañana me harás ese favor.

– De acuerdo, te llevare para que pases el día con tu novio.

– Y otra cosa; será mejor que dejes de molestarme con eso, o no volveré a hacer este tipo de cenas elaboradas.

– ¡Jasper, deja de molestar a tu hermana! – lo regaño Charlie interrumpiéndonos. Recibiendo una carcajada de mi parte y un bufido por parte de Jasper.


	9. Hoy no es mi día

**Solo la trama es mía, el resto es responsabilidad de S.M.**

**Hoy no es mi día.**

**Bella POV**

Desperté como todo fin de semana, con la luz de la mañana entrando por mi ventana, con la simple razón de no dejarme dormir más de lo mínimo de sueño diario; empecé mi rutina para levantarme, que era realizar un estúpido intento de volverme a dormirme, y al darme cuenta que no lo conseguí, salí de la cama.

Después de eso mire mi reloj eran las 9:40 así que quise empezar con el desayuno. Al bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina, me conseguí con Jasper.

– Hola Bella – me saludo.

– Hola… ¿Y por qué estas despierto tan temprano? – cuestione. Se encogió de hombros.

– La pregunta interesante seria ¿A qué hora quieres ver a tu novio? – pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

– ¿Y otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Cuándo vas a parar? – pregunte cansada del mismo tema.

– Cuando admitas que te gusta.

– Edward… no… me… gusta… – dije lo más despacio que podía para que entendiera de una vez.

– ¿Quién dijo, Edward?

Me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano; haciendo un fuerte sonido y sacudí la cabeza.

Una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza, por lo que, lo ignore e hice el desayuno como siempre.

Al terminar de comer nuestro desayuno yo estaba con una sonrisita que no podía disimular del todo. En cambio Jasper me miraba con una ceja levantada de formada desconfiada, seguramente preguntándose qué rayos estaba planeando. Lo ignore y lave los platos mientras tarareaba alegremente una canción entre dientes. Mi hermano seguía observándome; como se le notaba que no quería bajar la guardia.

Con los platos ya limpios me dispuse a sacar todo lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Qué estas planeando? – Jasper no pudo más con la curiosidad.

– Quiero hacer galletas – respondí sencillamente restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. De reojo vi un brillo infantil en los ojos claros de Jasper.

– ¿Tus famosas y riquísimas galletas? – pregunto Jasper ilusionado, pocas veces hacia mis galletas, famosas y admiradas por toda nuestra familia.

– ¿Cuáles mas sino? – le respondí sonrientemente, si no estuviera tan emocionado se hubiera dado cuenta del lado oscuro de mi sonrisa – ¿Y esa felicidad? – le pregunte de lo más inocente.

– Bella, tus galletas son las mejores del mundo. Y no entiendo porque no las sueles hacer casi nunca – me encogí de hombros.

– No he tenido la ocasión – seguí sacando todo lo necesario, sin siquiera mirarlo – no sé porque te emocionas tanto, si tu no vas a comer.

– ¿Qué?

– Como oíste, no te daré ni una sola de mis galletas – asegure volteándome a verlo y apuntándolo, esa oración me parecía mucho de pre-escolar – has estado demasiado molesto, así que olvídate de probar un bocado.

– Bella por favor – me rogo. Dándole mi última mirada asesina me voltee y lo ignore completamente. Sin rendirse ni un poco siguió rogando que lo perdonara por ser tan estúpido y tan molesto, _ahora si lo admites ¿no?_ Pensé para mí. Pero fingía que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, que estaba muy ocupada haciendo mis galletas.

– ¿Para quién son las galletas entonces? – pregunto enfurruñado, un par de minutos después de haber metido las galletas al horno.

– Para los Cullen, recuerda que hoy vamos a su casa y sabes que no me gusta llegar a una casa ajena sin nada en las manos – respondí. Murmuro algo que no entendí, pero me pareció escuchar las palabras_ "hacerme sufrir"_ y "_familia de su novio"_.

– Pero Bella, por favor – pidió haciendo una copia barata de un puchero tipo Alice; me reí con ganas.

– Ni lo intentes, no te sale bien – dije cuando calme mis risas – Mmm… creo que ya has sufrido lo suficiente; si prometes no volver a molestarme, te dejare comer.

– Te lo prometo – juro mientras se ponía bien derecho, levantaba una mano y la otra se la ponía en su pecho; lo mire por un momento con la ceja levantada.

– Jasper, te estás juntando demasiado con Emmett, ¡ni siquiera con los bebés te comportas así!

– Sabes que esas galletas sacan mi lado infantil – agrego sonriente.

Después de haber terminado con las galletas, arreglarnos y prepararnos un almuerzo rápido, nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen.

– ¿Y cómo son ellos? – le pregunte a Jasper curiosa.

– Bella, tu ya los conoces, hemos estado saliendo con ellos por casi un mes – me recordó, rodé los ojos.

– Hablo de sus padres – replique – al doctor no lo conozco mucho, solo lo he visto una vez, y de su madre no sé nada.

– Bueno, Esme es una persona muy dulce y cariñosa, con una sonrisa amable y siempre te trata como si fueras uno de sus hijos, a Carlisle pocas veces lo veo, siempre está ocupado con su trabajo; pero es una gran persona, muy divertida y hasta a veces infantil, pero cuando las cosas lo ameritan es sumamente serio y responsable.

– Se nota que te han tratado bien para ser el novio de la niña consentida – me burle.

– Me tratan como parte de la familia, ya hasta Esme me regaña junto con Emmett, cuando el consigue que yo lo apoye en alguna jugarreta y al final nos descubren nos descubren.

Me reí de solo imaginármelo. Jasper y Emmett, quienes se supone que son unos adultos responsables y todo lo demás, regañados por alguien que seguramente no les llega ni a los hombros, es una escena que me gustaría presenciar. Me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a una casa muy grande y un poco apartada del resto, era sencillamente hermosa, deje de reír cuando mi boca se abrió sorprendida.

– Wow – el sonido salió de mis labios sin pensarlo.

– Sip, lo mismo dije yo – comento riendo mientras bajaba del carro.

Al llegar al porche, Jasper toco la puerta, esperamos un par de minutos hasta que un gran oso llamado Emmett nos abrió.

– Hola Emmett – salude.

– ¡Bella! – Me envolvió en sus brazos levantándome con facilidad del piso y arrastrándome a la casa – ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Eddy está muy gruñón, le faltaba una de tus visitas.

– Si me dejaras respirar podría venir más seguido – dije como pude.

–Ups, lo siento – se disculpo soltándome.

–Y yo estoy pintado en la pared ¿no? – se quejo Jasper cerrando la puerta a sus espalda.

– Si quieres un abrazo solo tienes que pedirlo – comento Emmett acercándose a Jasper con los brazos abiertos.

– No te atrevas – le gruño Jasper.

– Vamos no seas agua fiesta, que para eso tenemos a Eddy.

– ¿Edward sabe que le estas llamando Eddy? – Pregunte entre curiosa y divertida – sabes que no le gusta.

– Como si me importara que se enojara – puse los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Quiénes llegaron? – pregunto una voz poco familiar para mi, desde lo que supuse, era el comedor. A la sala entro una señora muy parecida a Alice solo que una poco más alta, con los ojos verdes y el cabello claro.

– Mama, llego Jasper junto con su hermana – explico Emmett

– Oh, hola cariño – saludo a Jasper con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo – tenía bastante tiempo sin verte.

– Ya sabes, la universidad me consume – se excuso – esta es mi hermana, Bella – me presento.

– Es un placer conocerla – la salude tendiéndole mi mano.

– Igualmente, Bella – sonrió amablemente – todos me han hablado muy bien de ti.

– Sobre todo Edward, no deja de hablar de ti – escuche a Emmett quien hacia unos muy pobres intentos para no ser escuchado. Jasper soltó una gran carcajada y Esme sonrió; yo solo rodé los ojos, no queriendo replicar nada para no ser maleducada.

– Traje galletas para ustedes – comente tratando de desviar el tema, alce la bolsa que tenía en mi mano.

– Muchas gracias cariño, no tenias por qué molestarte – agradeció Esme dulcemente.

– No es ninguna molestia, me encanta hacerlas

– Entonces ¿Por qué nunca las haces? – refunfuño Jasper._ Otra vez con lo mismo_

– Porque si las hago más seguido, rodarías en vez de caminar – refute cruzándome de brazos, Emmett rio con fuerza.

– ¿Vienen a visitar a Edward? – interrumpió Esme.

– Yo sí, Jasper todavía no le ha dado viruela, así que no lo puede ver.

– Entonces acompáñame, Emmett le hará compañía a Jasper; el tampoco puede ir a verlo – comento, mientras me guiaba hacia las escaleras.

– Le sugiero que se lleve las galletas, estoy segura que Don Glotón y Don Goloso están buscado la mas mínima posibilidades robarlas – sugerí alegremente. Esme rio divertida por mi ocurrencia, mientras que Emmett hacia un puchero y Jasper se cruzaba de brazos y me fruncía el ceño.

– Buena idea – dijo Esme llevando la bolsa consigo mientras subía las escaleras.

– Gracias, Bella – me gruño Jasper

Haciéndole burla, le sople un beso y me despedí haciendo un gesto con la mano, antes de ir tras de Esme.

– Me alegra que vengas a visitarlo – aseguro Esme cuando estuve a su lado – esta algo… malhumorado, por estar encerrado todo el día, sin más compañía que su hermana y sus padres.

– Si, eso ya me lo comento Emmett; si me siguen diciendo que Edward es un gruñón, no lo vendré a visitar más.

– No te preocupes por eso, es solo que no le gusta estar solo – agrego. Subimos al segundo piso y nos detuvimos en la primera puerta – déjame avisarle de tu llegada, puede que no esté presentable – me explico mientras entreabría la puerta, asentí y ella entro y cerró la puerta, dude un poco pero igual me acerque para poder escuchar lo que decían – Edward, tienes visitas.

– Mama, ya sabes que Alice no es una visita – refunfuño Edward, se escuchaba algo cansado y… gruñón, como dijo Emmett.

– No es Alice – canturreo Esme.

– Y ¿Quién es entonces?

– Es Bella, la chica de la que has hablado todas estas semanas – me sorprendí con esa información, pero decidí guardarla para analizarla luego.

– ¿Bella? – Edward estaba sorprendido.

– Si, ahora vístete, que no querrás que te vea el bóxers

Antes de que la parte consciente de mi cerebro decidiera ignorar esa información, mi subconsciente ya me había dado una buena idea de cómo se vería él en esas fachas. Sacudí la cabeza totalmente sonrojada, tratando de sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

– Sin camisa, no creo poder soportarlo – lo escuche indicar a Esme. Me separe de la puerta, quería dejar de escuchar y así evitar dejar volar mi imaginación más de lo necesario. Después de un par de minutos Esme se asomo algo sonriente.

– Ahora sí, puedes entrar – me indico

Vacilando un poco, entre al cuarto y lo estudie con disimulo; era muy espacioso, con un buen escritorio y una gran biblioteca llena de libros y CDs, y una gran cama que ocupaba la parte central del cuarto, donde se encontraba Edward sentado en la orilla. Tenía puesto solo un pantalón de pijama, por lo que podía ver clara mente todas las erupciones que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, cada una con un poco de crema color rosa. Se veía… bastante cómico.

– Hola – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que dejaba ver su cansancio.

– Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a su lado.

– Enfermo – respondió cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza como si así fuese a descansar, suspiro pesadamente antes de volver a abrir los ojos – pero me alegra mucho que hallas venido, como te dije, estar encerrado en casa no es divertido – le sonreí entre compresiva y divertida, esa frase la estaba diciendo mucho.

– Como dicen que tres es multitud, yo mejor me voy – nos interrumpió Esme – vigilare a Jasper y Emmett antes de que destrocen la casa, pero antes de que se me olvide, Bella nos dio algunas galletas, les traeré más tarde – y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

– Tu madre es tan dulce – le comente sentándome en la cama a su lado.

– Como se nota que solo la vas conociendo hoy… a veces no es tan dulce como parece.

– La verdad me cuesta imaginármela como un ogro o algo así.

– Es amorosa la mayoría del tiempo, pero ¿de dónde crees que saco Alice el duende maléfico que la manipula cuando se enoja? De mi padre no, eso tenlo por seguro – hizo una mueca.

– Tratare con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer nada que merezca su ira – reí un poco – y ¿Qué has hecho además de aburrirte encerrado en tu casa?

– Si no tengo dolor de cabeza, me pongo a leer o escuchar algo de música, pero cuando tengo, que es gran parte del tiempo, me da por dormir – inconscientemente se empezó a rascar su brazo con fuerza, aparte su mano de un golpe para que dejara de hacerlo – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Si realmente quieres quedar ileso de la viruela, te recomiendo de corazón que no te rasques, te pudiste haber salvado de las marcas de la adolescencia, pero de estas quizás no te salves.

– Dudo que pase – me dijo escéptico.

– Es verdad, esas marcas son tercas, yo todavía tengo de cuando me dio a mí, y eso fue a los tres años, por suerte no tengo muchas.

– Eras muy pequeña, no puedes tener marca desde esa edad.

– En serio, mira – señale mi ceja derecha – aquí tengo una, debajo de la ceja ¿La ves?

– No – dijo terco, puse los ojos en blanco.

– Tienes que acercarte mas – le indique.

Con un suspiro se acerco a mí, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

– Mira bien – volví a señalar con mis dedos. Frunció el entrecejo buscando la pequeña marca.

– Ah, ya la vi ¿En serio te la hiciste a los tres años por viruela?

– Claro – iba a comentar algo mas, pero me calle; su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, nuestras miradas se encontraron, mis manos se quedaron sobre las suyas. Edward no se acerco ni se alejo, solo siguió mirándome fijamente como si esperara que yo hiciera algún movimiento, pero no podía, estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes. Siempre me encantaba mirar directo a los ojos de las personas, y más cuando son ojos claros; es tan curioso los diferentes matices que tienen los ojos dependiendo de su color, y los de Edward no son el típico verde con pequeñas manchas marrones, sino que tenia diferentes tonalidades de verde, casi como ver las copas de los arboles en pleno verano.

Si bien me encantaba mirar a las personas fijamente, no era algo que hiciera muy seguido, eso mayormente incomodaba a la gente, por lo que lo solía hacer cuando realmente sentía confianza con esa persona. _Además_, no solía hacerlo con una distancia _tan escasa,_ como en estos momentos, por lo que, mientas una parte de mi cerebro detallaba los ojos de Edward, la otra parte, la que de hecho, debería escuchar más seguido, gritaba _muy cerca, muy cerca_, en mi cabeza.

– Ups – fue el sonido que nos hizo apartar la mirada, y separarnos completamente, Esme había llegado al cuarto con una bandeja, y una pequeña expresión entre sorprendida y divertida, esa expresión hizo que un sonrojo se extendiera por toda mi cara y que bajara la mirada hacia el cobertor – no quería interrumpir, pero, traje las galletas.

– Cierto, las galletas – mascullo Edward acomodándose en la cama. Yo todavía evitaba cualquier contacto visual con alguno de los dos.

Esme dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y sin agregar nada salió de la habitación. En la bandeja pude ver que había dos vasos y un plato con las galletas. Edward se estiro, tomo los vasos y me paso uno a mí, agarro el plato de galletas y lo puso entre nosotros.

– ¿Y esa idea de traer galletas? – pregunto mientras tomaba una de ellas y la miraba detenidamente, como si con la mirada descubriera si estaba envenenada o algo así, me reí.

– Fue porque quería que Jasper se callara – no aclare mas, y Edward me miro curioso – ha estado muy molesto todos estos días, él ama mis galletas, parece que se transformara en un niño pequeño cada vez que las hago. Cuando empecé a hacerlas le dije que no iba a comer ninguna por lo fastidioso que estaba, y después le dije que iba a comer su juraba que no me molestaría mas – termine con una sonrisa triunfal, esta vez Edward se rio.

– No puedo creer que puedas manipular a Jasper con unas simples galletas – comento incrédulo mientras que distraídamente mordía la estaba en su mano, puso cara de sorpresa, me miro y luego a la galleta – ¡ahora si te creo! – exclamo, me reí con ganas.

– Es mi propia receta secreta, una modificación de la de mi abuela, y mi arma contra Jasper

Seguimos comiendo tranquilamente las galletas, (aunque creo que Edward termino comiendo más que yo) mientras que conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa.

– ¿Y Alice donde esta? – pregunte un tanto sorprendida de que todavía no nos interrumpiera.

– Está haciendo algún curso los sábados, pronto serán las 5 así que debe estar saliendo de la universidad, eso quiere decir, adiós a la tranquilidad.

– No seas malo con ella, solo quiere que no te pongas gruñón.

– Has estado hablando con mis hermanos ¿No es cierto? – Me acuso – no me pongo gruñón solo que a veces quiero estar tranquilo en mi cuarto y ellos no lo entienden.

– No te gusta estar solo en tu cuarto pero a la vez quieres estar tranquilo ¿Cómo haces eso?

– Es lo que estamos haciendo ahora – aclaro con una sonrisa – estamos hablando tranquilamente, sin ningún escándalo, y sin ninguna burla hacia mi persona.

– Esta bien, ya entendí tu punto – comente alegremente, me levante de la cama y algo dudosa empecé a mirar los estantes – ¿Puedo? – pregunte señalándolos.

– Por supuesto – respondió acostándose cómodamente en su cama – no tengo nada que ocultar.

Cada estante estaba muy bien acomodado (al menos a simple vista); tenía demasiados CDs, estaba sorprendida de la variedad de música que tenia, desde los años 60 hasta varios grupos modernos, en la parte donde estaban los libros no había tanta cantidad pero la misma variedad, desde clásicos a libros modernos, había de fantasía, terror, misterio y hasta novelas ¿Quién lo diría? Edward tiene un lado romántico. Tome el libro de Romeo y Julieta y empecé a ojearlo.

– ¿Te moles…? – empecé a preguntar, pero mi pregunta fue cortada al darme cuenta de que Edward se había quedado dormido.

_¡Qué buena compañía soy!_ Pensé sarcástica

Me senté en su escritorio para leer con tranquilidad el libro. Ya lo había leído varias veces, pero siempre me gustaba releerlo.

El cuarto se hundió en un silencio total y muy pacifico.

**Edward POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me había dormido hasta que desperté algo desorientado, recordé que se suponía que Bella estaba conmigo; la busque con la mirada para encontrármela leyendo tranquilamente en mi escritorio. Me pare sin hacer ruido y me pude a su lado queriendo saber que estaba leyendo, mire sobre su hombro sin que se percatara de mi presencia todavía y vi que era Romeo y Julieta.

– Te gustan los clásicos entonces – comente esperando que se sobresaltara.

– Desde siempre – respondió tranquilamente, mientras pasaba la hoja sin despegar la mirada del libro. La mire sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué no te asustaste? – pregunte algo molesto porque la broma no funcionara, me acuclille a su lado para poder leer mejor.

– En todos estos años viviendo en entre hombre aprendí a nunca bajar la guardia, sobretodo leyendo.

– Como se nota que has aprendido a lidiar con los hombres.

– Claro… – voltio el rostro rápidamente para mirarme a la cara, se movió tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, cuando quise darme cuente su rostro estaba a tan solo un centímetro del mío – todos mis primos son… – se corto cuando se dio cuenta la tan poca distancia que nos separaba. Se quedo tan o más sorprendida que yo, se ruborizo con fuerza a la vez que me miraba a los ojos.

– Mu-muy c-cerca – tartamudee rápidamente teniendo un deja vu

La reacción de Bella me dejo paralizado, podía haber apartado el rostro, murmurando cualquier estupidez e ignorando lo sucedido, pudo empujarme o incluso pudo haberme besado simplemente (preferiblemente la ultima). Pero su siguiente movimiento me dejo helado sin poder reaccionar.

Bella… se… rio…

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, y la risa más nerviosa que en mi vida allá escuchado, broto de su garganta. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque se reía; quizás pudo haber sentido el deja vu, tanto como yo, tal vez era una reacción común en ella cuando estaba nerviosa, o quizás… ¡no se! Y ciertamente no iba a preguntar cuál era la razón.

– ¡Hola! – grito una voz demasiado conocida para mí. _Lo que me faltaba_ pensé – ¡Bella! – Continuo Alice con su griterío – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto parándose a mi lado. Suspire y me levante. Bella también suspiro tratando de calmar su risa que no se había detenido.

– Quería hacerle algo de compañía a Edward, ha estado comentándome que ha estado muy aburrido últimamente – dijo con una sonrisa, algo nerviosa debería agregar.

– Y ¿Por qué te estabas riendo cuando entre? – Pregunto mi hermana algo suspicaz. Bella y yo intercambiamos rápidamente una mirada.

– Nada importante – respondió ella – Edward me comento que estabas haciendo un curso, tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿De qué se trata? – la sonrisa de Alice creció, olvidándose así del interrogatorio. _Buen movimiento Bella_, la alabe en mi cabeza.

– Pues, como sabrás estoy estudiando arquitectura – Explico Alice rápidamente – entonces decidí estudiar diseño de interiores es algo que… – y de allí en adelante deje de escucharla.

Me deje caer en la cama, y mire a las chicas conversar, o quizás debería decir a Alice hablar mientras que Bella reía y sonreía ante el monologo de mi hermana. Bella en definitiva era una gran chica, pocas personas vendrían a visitar a un enfermo gruñón, y aguantarse a la loca de mi hermana y al estúpido de Emmett; aunque Emmett no nos ha estado molestando, eso era lo bueno de estar enfermo de viruela, ¡adiós hermano…!

– ¡Edward! – el fuerte grito de Alice en mi odio me saco de mis pensamientos y casi rompiendo mi tímpano en el proceso.

– Querida hermana, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, o me quedare sin oído y realmente me gusta disfrutar de la música – me queje mientras ponía una mano en mi oído y lo alejaba de la psicópata de mi hermana.

–Entonces, presta atención – me regaño muy molesta – ¿Dónde estaba tu mente?

– Divagando – respondí simplemente – y ¿Qué pasa?

– Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores cuando hablo – inflo sus cachetes disgustada.

– Ya me habías contado eso mil veces, así que podía dejar mi mente suelta, sin ningún problema – Bella, rio interrumpiendo lo que Alice estaba a punto de decir.

– Y después se quejan de lo que discutimos Jasper y yo – comento sonriendo.

– Al menos no nos avergonzamos mutuamente – discutí.

– Si lo hacen.

– No tan seguido como lo hacen ustedes – en este mes he descubierto más cosas vergonzosas de Jasper que el casi año que lo conozco.

– Todavía no, pero ya verán, es demasiado divertido como para no hacerlo – agrego sonriente.

– Lo dudo, tampoco somos tan malos entre nosotros como para hacer eso, ¿Verdad Alice? – me dirigí a ella queriendo que me apoyara pero una extraña sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien se extendió por su rostro, _maldición_ pensé.

– Y ¿Por qué crees que yo no voy a decir o hacer algo que te avergüence?

– Alice ¿Qué estas planeando? – pregunte algo asustado.

– Bella – Alice ignoro mi pregunta y se dirigió a ella todavía con esa macabra sonrisa – tengo muchas fotos de cuando mis hermanos y yo estábamos pequeños ¿Te gustaría verlas? –pregunto lo ultimo con un pequeño guiño.

– Por supuesto – la sonrisa de Bella se hizo muy parecida a la de Alice.

No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaba hablando Alice hasta que un interruptor hizo clic en mi cabeza ¡mis fotos de bebe!

– ¡No! –Exclame – Alice, no harías eso ¿o sí? – _por favor que solo sea una mala broma de Alice y que no tenga la intención de mostrarlas_.

– ¿Por qué no? – antes de poder responder o detener su salida, Alice había tomado la mano de bella y juntas salieron corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Maldición! – masculle ¿Yo que hice? Bueno, si Alice pensaba que yo me iba a rendir, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, al abrirla ya no había nadie,_ ya debieron haber bajado,_ fui hacia las escaleras lo más rápido de me dieron las piernas y las baje. Pero me detuve en seco por algo que no me esperaba conseguir y pensándolo bien, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que eso me pudiera detener.

– Edward Anthony ¿Qué es lo que haces corriendo por la casa descalzo y tan enfermo como estas? – cuestiono mi madre mirándome con el ceño fruncido mientras que su pie golpeaba impaciente el piso. Estaba _muy_ molesta. _Lo que me faltaba_

– Mama, es que Alice se llevo a Bella… – trate de explicarle.

– Tú la has tenido toda la tarde, no le haría mal para ellas un tiempo solo de chicas.

– No es eso mama, es que ¡Alice le va a mostrar unas fotos de yo cuando era bebe!

– No veo cual es el problema de que vea esas fotos, eras tan tierno cuando pequeño… – comento alegremente, olvidándose momentáneamente de su enfado conmigo. Suspire pesadamente ¡se me estaba acabando el tiempo para atrapar a Alice!

– Mama – llame su atención – esas fotos son algo que me gustaría que se quedara entre la familia, y al ser mías, nadie las deberías mostrar sin mi consentimiento – explique con total calma sintiéndome el ganador se aquella discusión.

– No seas ridículo – me contradijo destrozando todas mis oportunidades de atrapar a Alice – esas fotos se tomaron para recordar buenos tiempos, y no se cual es el problema de que lo demás vean los lindos momentos que pasamos en familia, además de, ¿Por qué no? Reírnos un rato – concluyo sonriente. Su cara cambio a la misma expresión molesta que tenia al comienzo de la discusión – ¿sabes qué? No deberías estar aquí discutiendo conmigo, esta mañana estabas bañado en fiebre, así que ¡ve ahora a tu cuarto!

– Pero mama…

– Edward – me miro amenazante – no lo quiero volver a repetir ¡sube a tu cuarto, ya!

Ante esa mirada se fueron mis últimas esperanzas de evitar mi tormento, así que, como si de un condenado a muerte se tratase subí lentamente las escaleras con mi madre pisándome los talones.

El fuerte sonido de la guitarra y la batería golpeteaban mis oídos. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, pero lo aguantaba, lo único que quería por ahora era perderme en mi música.

Alguien quito un audífono de mi oído, captando automáticamente mi atención.

– ¿Por qué estas tan solo y amargado? – pregunto una sonriente Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama enfrente de mí.

– Porque alguien me dejo solo para ver las fotos mas vergonzosas de mi vida – masculle por lo bajo tratando de no ser escuchado. Se rio todavía de buen humor haciéndome saber que había sido oído.

– Oh, vamos he visto cosas más vergonzosas que eso – comento restándole importancia.

– Ah sí, ¿Cómo cuales?

– Mama tiene una foto en la que aparezco a los 9 años con mi mejor amiga, completamente maquillada, con unos shorts súper corto, medias en el pecho y haciendo poses supuestamente muy sensuales – detallo riendo – todo el mundo tiene fotos vergonzosas, a eso no se le puede hacer nada, solo aceptarlo – se encogió de hombros.

Sonreí, dejando de sentirme tan solo en mi vergüenza. Aunque algo me hizo desconfiar, Bella me sonrió de la misma forma que le sonrió a Jasper el primer día que la conocí

– Pero aquí tengo una foto que sí que es vergonzosa – movió su mano hacia su espalda y saco un pequeño recuadro de papel lo puso sobre su pecho solo sosteniéndolo por las esquinas, para que yo pudiera verla en su totalidad. En la foto yo tenía unos 11 años, estaba profundamente dormido en lo que pude identificar como mi cama, estaba completamente desnudo y con maquillaje por todas partes; con labial en el pecho y en la boca, también tenía rubor, sombras y dios sabe cuántas cosas más… ¡Maldita Alice y sus pijamadas!

– ¡Dame eso! – grite lanzándome sobre ella. La muy descarada se rio en mi cara tratando salir de mi agarre. Rápidamente me puse sobre ella a horcadas para evitar que escapara, parecía una serpiente moviéndose debajo de mí, no dejaba de mover los brazos, intentando evitar que tomara la foto; aun reía fuertemente, tomando completamente divertida la situación. Pero como Bella estaba en desventaja, así que, no me costó mucho tiempo tomar la foto – ¡la tengo! – exclame todavía en la misma posición. Tomándome completamente desprevenido, agarro el brazo que sostenía la foto y lo mordió, _Dios esta chica muerde duro._

– Yo me quedare con esta foto.

– Bella, si no te has dado cuenta, estas en desventaja, así que dame la foto, si sabes lo que te conviene – estire mi mano esperando por la foto, miro hacia su alrededor buscando alguna salida, que no sea darme la maldita fotografía, pero yo ya había ganado la pelea.

– ¡Veras que no soy tan fácil de vencer! – antes de que pudiera detener sus manos, escondió la foto en el lugar que menos esperaba, lugar prohibido para la mayoría de los hombre, aunque yo ya había tenido una buena vista en el pasado; la escondió entre sus pechos. Me miro desafiante, como si me retara a meter la mano.

– ¿Realmente crees que no soy capaz de sacar esa foto por mis propios medios? – cuestione. Miro primero el escondite que había elegido y luego me miro a mi; levante una ceja, mostrándome confiado.

– ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se movió con más insistencia,_ ahora no te parece tan divertido ¿O sí?_ Tome sus brazos intentando quitarlos de mi camino. La verdad era que no tenía pensado sacar yo mismo esa foto ¡tampoco soy tan descarado! Pero ella no tenia por que saberlo. Lo más probable es que ella se rindiera antes de que me dejara tocar sus pechos.

Aunque mi idea no estaba dando muchos frutos, solo hacía que se moviera con más insistencia y que gritara que la dejara en paz, así que cambie mi táctica. Moví mis manos más abajo tomando, posesión de su pequeña cintura.

– Edward ¿Qué…? No… ¡Edward, no! ¡Edward…! – bien, tenia cosquillas y al parecer muchas.

– ¡Dame mi foto! – demande.

– Nunca… ¡Para…! ¡No, Edward! – gritaba entre risas. No detuve mis manos ni un poco; Bella se movía desesperadamente debajo de mí, rogando que parara y gritando mi nombre.

– ¡Maldición, Edward! Se supone que estás enfermo ¿Y aun así vas contra la pobre de Bella? No sabía que le tenias tantas ganas – la voz de mi hermano detuvo mis manos, mire hacia mi espalda para ver a Emmett con un paño en la cara, seguramente para no enfermarse, pero aun así podía notar su picara sonrisa – Bueno… solo les vengo a decir que mama ya tiene lista la cena… ella quería saber si Bella quería comer con nosotros, pero mejor le digo que comerán juntos, pronto subirá la comida, así que, traten de no comerse el uno al otro para cuando ella llegue.

Con eso salió de la habitación. Que solo se lleno de un silencio malditamente incomodo. Lentamente me baje de Bella y me senté a su lado, ella también se sentó y me dirigió una mirada de infinita vergüenza. Desvié mi mirada, tratando de que no notara mi propia pena, y al bajar la vista, pude observar que una de las esquinas de la fotografía sobresalía de su, no muy profundo, escote. Bella se dio cuenta rápidamente de hacia dónde se dirigía mi mirada y se cubrió con las manos.

– Esta bien… – rompió el silencio – tregua. Si me dices primero como es que terminaste así, te daré la foto – me pareció buena idea, tampoco era una historia muy vergonzosa… no tanto como la foto al menos.

– Trato – suspire – eso fue en una de las pijamadas de Alice. No era la primera, ni tampoco la ultima pero en definitiva, fue la más desastrosa que tuvo. Emmett y yo siempre le hacíamos bromas a Alice y sus amigas. Bromas algo pesadas, como robarles toda la ropa y llenarla de arena, o mojarlas con agua mientras estaba dormida. Alice nunca fue de las chicas lloronas que van corriendo a decirle a mama lo que pasaba, ella si se sabía defender y nosotros lo descubrimos ese día. Después de meter un par de ratas, y digo ratas de verdad, en el cuarto de Alice, me quede dormido en mi cama. Alice aprovecho mi sueño pesado para, junto a sus amiguitas, hacerme esa broma – señale la foto – ahora, dámela, quiero destruir la evidencia.

– Una pregunta – pidió todavía sosteniendo la fotografía lejos de mi – si esa fue su venganza hacia ti ¿Qué le hicieron a Emmett?

– Pues no te lo diré, porque hasta a mí, me da pena ajena. Pero te puedo decir que Alice con una cámara puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa, y más si ella la pone en el cuarto de un chico con acceso total a internet y mucha energía acumulada – Bella se tapo la boca con la mano que no sostenía la foto, intentando contener una carajada, era muy triste por Emmett pero yo también recibí mi castigo – ahora, dame la foto.

Estiro la mano y me paso la estúpida fotografía. La mire por un momento detallándola bien, ¿Por qué Alice me tuvo que desnudar para tomarme la maldita foto? Con tan solo el maquillaje bastaba, pero ella siempre lleva todo al extremo; si, quizás Emmett y yo nos pasamos un poco, pero tampoco era para tanto ¿Cierto? Ya no importaba, tome la foto por ambos extremos y la destroce. Eso me dio cierto alivio, quizás no pude evitarlo, pero ya no había prueba solida de que eso paso. Escuche la risa ahogada de Bella

– Se que es algo estúpido, pero esa foto nunca debió ver la luz del día.

– No es por eso; no sé si lo sabes, pero Alice tiene muchas copias de esa foto escondidas por toda la casa, además, de una copia en su computador – me informo divertida.

Estoy más que seguro que mi cara debía ser un poema, la risa de Bella me lo confirmo.

_¡Alice!_


End file.
